La Bruja y el Demonio
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Maka es una joven acusada de brujería, y la situacion la obliga a pedir asilo en Notre Damme. Ahí conoce a Soul, un joven considerado como un demonio, obligado a pasar ahí el resto de sus dias para purificar su alma... MakaxSoul Capitulo extra, Epilogo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Luego de recibir una extraña inspiración me decidí a publicar este fic. Resulta que me basé en un principio en la historia de**_** Nuestra Señora de París...**_**pero sólo en algunos detalles. Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Ni Soul Eater me pertenece ni tampoco la historia escrita por Victor Hugo, sólo este pequeño fic. Como siempre no tengo una idea de qué tan largo será, podrían ser 3 capítulos, 4, 9, 13, etc…**

_**La bruja y el demonio**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Asilo**_

La ciudad de París vivía un día de mercado como cualquier otro. En la iglesia, el sacerdote, un hombre mayor y tranquilo caminaba entre las bancas, mirando a su alrededor. Pintaba para ser un día sin novedad, como cualquier otro puede serlo en la bella Notre Damme. El sacerdote, se preguntaba si estaba a tiempo para limpiar antes de la misa al día siguiente, cuando en las afueras se escuchó un gran alboroto. Las puertas de la catedral se abrieron de un momento a otro y se cerraron con rapidez. El hombre caminó hacia ellas, viendo a una chica que corría rápidamente por el pasillo. Se acercó y vio como la chica tropezaba, cayendo arrodillada frente a él. Era delgada y bajita. Ella levantó la cabeza y enseguida la agachó de nuevo. Arrodillada como estaba, pronunció la que quizás era la palabra más complicaba que hubiera dicho alguna vez en su vida.

-A…asilo…

El hombre se mostró incrédulo.

-¿Qué dices, hija?

-Asilo…asilo…- lo repitió dos veces, ahora de forma suplicante, olvidando la vergüenza. El buen hombre caminó hacia las puertas. Las entreabrió únicamente lo suficiente para salir, y enfrentar a unos soldados que permanecían vigilando la entrada.

-Padre…-comenzó uno de ellos, respetuosamente- sólo cumplimos nuestro deber. Entregue a la chica.

-¿De qué se le acusa?

-Ella es- el soldado se acercó un poco más, y lo dijo en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo- es una bruja, padre.

El sacerdote se mostró molesto.

-No haré semejante cosa ¿Bruja, esa jovencita?-frunció marcadamente el ceño- Además ha pedido asilo. Como representante de Notre Damme debo concedérselo.

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros, y finalmente asintieron, no sin cierto escepticismo. El sacerdote entró de nuevo al templo.

Al acercarse al pasillo, lo primero que vio fue que la chica seguía inclinada, justo como él la había dejado.

-Hija, levántate-ordenó con tranquilidad. La chica se puso de pie lentamente.

-Gracias…

-Dale Gracias a….

La chica miró a su alrededor y luego lanzó un suspiro.

-Perdóneme.

El hombre sonrió de lado. Casi se vio posibilitado de leer el pensamiento de la chica. Por algo decían que era una bruja.

-No tengo porqué- repuso el sacerdote- no te puedo obligar a creer.

Ella miraba hacia el piso. Uno de sus labios tembló. Su vestido sucio y una pesada y gastada bolsa parecían ser sus únicas posesiones.

-¿Soy una bruja por no creer?

El hombre la miraba con un poco de tristeza. Negó.

-Si fueras una bruja, ni siquiera hubieras podido poner un pie aquí.

Levantó la cabeza hacia él.

-Tienes tiempo, hija. Tendrás que quedarte aquí. Si pones un pie fuera, los soldados te capturarán en cuanto te reconozcan.

-Pero yo no…

-No importa lo que seas, pediste asilo y es nuestro deber dártelo.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, y no sabe cómo lo agradezco.

-En fin- dio una mirada a su alrededor y le hizo una señal. Se acercó a una puerta y la llamó- venga, señorita.

Tras la puerta había una gran escalera en forma de caracol. Estaba bastante oscura.

-Vaya usted. Allá arriba hay un pequeño lugar donde puede dormir. Llame a S…al campanero. Él le dirá donde, y le ayudará en lo que necesite. Iré por una antorcha.

En cuanto el padre volvió, ella estaba sumida en una profunda reflexión. La grandeza y la belleza de la catedral le habían caído encima de un solo golpe. Sería su jaula de oro.

El sacerdote le tendió la antorcha.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Maka Albarn- ella tomó la antorcha con cuidado- gracias. ¿Podría dejar de hablarme de usted? Me incomoda.

-De acuerdo. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, señorita Albarn- finalizó antes de que ella subiera por las escaleras- el campanero te dirá a qué hora estará la cena. Trata de descansar, has tenido un día difícil.

Ella obedeció. En silencio afianzó a su espalda la bolsa, y comenzó a subir las escaleras lo más tranquila que pudo. Parecían no tener fin. Parecían querer volverla loca. Cada paso que daba se le hacía un poco más difícil que el anterior. Esa escalera resultaba asfixiante en más de un sentido. Además de ser sumamente estrecha, la inclinación de los escalones era extraña, de modo que el esfuerzo que suponía para subir parecía multiplicarse considerablemente. Y la oscuridad. Una oscuridad cerrada y húmeda, únicamente interrumpida gracias a la antorcha, que dada la forma de la escalera –de caracol- sólo iluminaba tres o cuatro escalones cuando mucho. Se preguntaba qué tan alto estaría el campanario. Trató de recordar las veces que, desde la explanada, había intentado adivinar la altitud del edificio, comparándolo ahora con esta situación en la que era ella quien subía hasta esa distancia, a donde desde el suelo sólo podía ver si levantaba su cabeza hasta casi sacársela del cuello.

Siguió. Tal vez el recorrido se hacía más largo por la zozobra que había experimentado antes. Ya había considerado la posibilidad de que ocurriera en cualquier momento, tener que pedir asilo allí. Creía estar hecha a la idea. Pero al parecer no se había preparado lo suficiente para afrontar la realidad.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, encontró una puerta de madera, algo inclinada hacia abajo. Adivinó que tendría que abrirla hacia arriba y terminar de subir. En efecto, la puerta se encontraba al nivel del piso de lo que parecía ser algo así como el "ático" de la catedral.

Miró a su alrededor y subió lo suficiente para tocar el piso. Estaba algo empolvado, pero las campanas, enormes, bellas, necesitaban espacios abiertos para funcionar. La luz del sol entre las vigas la cegaron un poco al principio, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse. Se asomó tímidamente a un "ventanal". La vista era increíble.

De pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Se paró derecha, dejando su bolsa en el suelo.

-¿Campanero?- primero lo dijo en voz muy baja, algo temerosa, pero le gustó cómo sonaba el eco de su voz con las campanas- ¡Campanero!-repitió- ¡Campanero!

Miró a su alrededor y esperó por una respuesta. De pronto escuchó un ruido. Eran pasos. Volteó. Contrastante con la luz y la belleza de las vistas desde esa altura, había un espacio oscuro y encerrado. Había vigas entrecruzadas, debajo de las cuales se asomó una silueta, ligeramente agachada, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de salir. La silueta se enderezó.

-¿Quién anda allí?

Ella respiró profundamente. La voz sonaba como la de un joven, algo rasposa y tétrica, pero trató de reponerse a los nervios.

-Soy la señorita Albarn. El padre me pidió que viniera aquí. Tu…me dijo que tú me dirías donde dormir.

La silueta permaneció inmóvil. Ella miró a su alrededor.

-¿No piensas salir de allí?

-No…no lo haré. Vete, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? Pedí asilo. El sacerdote dijo que podría quedarme.

Él guardó silencio un momento antes de insistir.

-Tú no quieres que salga de aquí. No podrías verme.

Ella no supo cómo responder a eso. Dio un paso adelante.

-¡No!- ella se detuvo y la silueta se puso a la defensiva- te lo advierto, niña, no debes dar un paso más.

Ella comprendió entonces que ese muchacho o lo que fuera traía algo entre manos.

-Ven, por favor. Necesito que me digas donde puedo dormir.

-Tú no quieres que salga de aquí- repitió con un poco de pesar, como si estuviera plenamente convencido de ello-Soy un monstruo.

-Claro que no…no creo que lo seas- sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él- me llamo Maka. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No te puedo llamar "campanero" por siempre.

El muchacho dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Sus pies fueron inundados por la luz del sol, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba aun en las sombras. Maka se acercó un poco más, aun con la mano extendida hacia él. El campanero extendió su mano, con la única intención de estrechar la de la chica, pero esta se aprovechó del agarre y lo sacó hacia la luz con toda su fuerza. Al comprenderse descubierto, el muchacho no hizo ningún esfuerzo por volver atrás. Era responsabilidad de la chica si quería verlo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no saltó hacia atrás ni gritó. Ella sentía que no tenía porqué. El campanero la miró, asombrado.

-¿No te doy miedo?- miró al suelo y cerró los puños- ¿No huirás, como los otros?

Ella negó.

-No eres un monstruo.

-Mírame bien- se tocó el cabello y la cara- soy un demonio.

Maka lo miró, vaya que sí. Era un poco más alto que ella. A pesar de las condiciones en las que vivía, se veía fuerte y bien vestido. Tenía esa boca extraña, y unos penetrantes e inquisidores ojos.

-No eres un demonio. Lo que te pasa es normal. Eres como un…conejo blanco. Solo te falta un poco de coloración, por eso tu pelo es blanco, y tus ojos rojos. Y tus dientes deben tener esa forma por una buena razón. Hasta cierto punto-concluyó ella- eres perfectamente normal. Me agradas.

El muchacho siguió mirándola con desconfianza. Ella apretó su mano y sonrió.

-Ya te dije mi nombre. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Me…me llamo Soul…

-¿Soul? ¿Eso no significa "Alma"?

Ella al parecer lo encontró un poco gracioso, pero a él no le provocó ningún gesto.

-Así es- afirmó- creyeron que sería un nombre apropiado para mí. Que me purificaría.

Ella asintió, ya un poco más seria.

-Te diré donde puedes dormir.

Le pidió que lo siguiera y llegaron a una puerta. Al abrirla, se encontraron con una pequeña habitación, con una cama.

-Esto es un poco extraño- comentó ella- ¿Para qué querrían cuartos en un lugar como este?

Soul no contestó.

-No es apropiado que yo esté aquí- explicó después de que ella le dirigiera una mirada ansiosa.

-¿Tú donde duermes?

-En otro cuarto.

Luego salió y no dijo nada más. Tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Al parecer era un chico de pocas palabras.

Maka se instaló incómodamente. Se sentó en la polvosa cama y cruzó los brazos. Al menos había una ventana, por donde entraba una luz que le daba al lugar un aspecto más agradable. Se negó por momentos a creer que ese fuera su nuevo hogar.

Un poco más repuesta, al cabo de unos cinco o diez minutos sacó sus pertenencias de la única y desgastada bolsa que traía. Cinco libros, que habían sido la causa de la situación en la que estaba ahora.

…

Al cabo de un rato, decidió salir de allí. Estaba atardeciendo y realmente no soportaba mucho sentirse tan encerrada. Salió tímidamente al campanario. Lo primero que hizo fue fascinarse por la belleza del lugar con la luz del atardecer. Se escuchaban los murmullos de las campanas mientras el cuerpo de Soul se afanaba limpiándolas, o al menos eso adivinó Maka al ver los utensilios de limpieza en el suelo. De pronto, de entre las sombras, apareció, colgando, sujetándose con un brazo de la cadena de la campana más cercana a donde estaba ella.

De un salto llegó hasta el piso. Su descamisado pecho estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, y su frente brillaba de sudor. Pero las campanas estaban limpias ya.

-Soul- el campanero volteó hacia ella- necesito encontrar al sacerdote. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

- Debe estar en la casa cural-repuso Soul- cenando.

Maka comprendió, luego de un rato, que Soul no agregaría nada más. El muchacho tomó su camisa y se la echó al hombro, y tomó las cosas que usaba para limpiar las campanas. Acto seguido, desapareció entre la oscuridad de las vigas.

Maka lanzó un suspiro. Como compañero de vivienda, sería un completo desastre.

Buscó la antorcha y la encendió no sin dificultad, pues tardó mucho en encontrar con qué encenderla. Finalmente pudo descender por las escaleras y encontrarse con el sacerdote, en la casa cural a la cual se llegaba por una puerta desde adentro de la catedral.

-¿Padre?-tocó a la puerta y ésta enseguida se abrió.

-Señorita Albarn. ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Necesito hablar con usted.

La dejó pasar al comedor y le sirvió de cenar.

-Pensaba subirte la cena más tarde. Normalmente es lo que hago con Soul.

-De eso quería hablarle- tomó un vaso con agua y bebió- quiero decirle que no quiero estar aquí sintiendo que no sirvo para nada. Creo que puedo hacer algo mientras esté aquí. Quiero ayudar.

-¿En qué quieres ayudar aquí?

-Bueno pues yo…puedo ayudar a limpiar o a cocinar, o lo que sea necesario- replicó- el hecho es…que no quiero sentir que estoy recibiendo caridad de…

Diciendo esto se quedó callada. Era como una palabra tabú, algo que no tan fácil iba a admitir.

-Entiendo tu problema, querida. Me imagino que eres…-se aclaró la garganta-no creyente, ¿No es así?

Maka no respondió en seguida. Miró su plato mientras revolvía un poco con la cuchara. Luego continuó.

-Creo a mi manera, si cabe decirlo.

Se hizo presente un silencio largo, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de los cubiertos.

-Entonces, cuento con tu ayuda mañana para limpiar un poco antes de la misa. Debemos levantarnos temprano pero no te preocupes. Soul suele levantarse muy temprano. Si le pides que te despierte, lo hará.

-Respecto a Soul- Maka decidió aprovechar que el padre sacara el tema a la luz- me parece que no le caigo bien. Creo que sólo me ha dirigido cinco palabras en toda la tarde, y muy por la fuerza.

El sacerdote se puso de pie y recogió los platos, para ponerlos en el lavatrastes.

-Supongo que es algo normal- dijo- él no ha tenido mucho contacto humano en toda su vida. Y aparte de mí, nadie lo ha tratado nunca como a un humano normal. Yo mismo, alguna vez lo traté como un demonio- de forma pensativa tomó una esponja y comenzó a tallar los platos- Supongo que sólo tiene que adaptarse. Le caerá bien tu compañía.

Maka se lo quedó viendo desde la silla.

-¿Podría usted…contarme un poco acerca...?

-¿quieres saber más de la vida de Soul? No hay mucho qué contar. Fue criado como salvaje hasta los 5 años gracias a mi estupidez. A pesar de que después me esforcé por cuidarlo, ocurrió cierto incidente que lo hizo mucho más solitario de lo que debió haber sido. Quizás es lo único que debas saber por ahora, ya habrá tiempo de que te cuente más. ¿Qué te parece si le llevas la cena? Tendrás pretexto para hablar con él. Será bueno para ambos.

Maka asintió.

Por suerte, las escaleras de caracol habían sido iluminadas por antorchas en varios tramos (al parecer era una de las tareas de Soul), así que ella no tuvo que llevar nada para alumbrar. Llevaba la cena con cuidado mientras se preguntaba cómo le iría enfrentando al muchacho, que parecía no querer tener nada que ver con ella. Pero si iban a vivir juntos por un tiempo, tenían que encontrar la forma de llevarse bien.

Finalmente terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó al campanario. No tardó mucho en verlo ahí, mirando hacia afuera, a la ciudad, en uno de los balcones. Estaba en cuclillas, visto desde la explanada hubiera sido fácilmente confundido con una gárgola.

Maka se imaginó que ese era el lugar donde solía esperar la cena llevada por el sacerdote. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a él con decisión.

-Buenas noches, Soul kun- expresó mientras dejaba la comida a su lado- te he traído tu cena.

Soul tomó el plato y se dispuso a comer. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que Maka no tardó en tomar asiento al lado de él. Ella sintió en seguida la tensión en el ambiente, cuando Soul siguió comiendo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Se ve muy bien todo desde aquí- comentó, tratando de hacer plática- es verdaderamente hermoso este lugar.

Soul siguió sin hablar. Maka pensó que tal vez lo mejor era desistir de una vez por todas. Esa no era la noche en que Soul la dejaría acercarse, en definitiva.

Se iba a poner de pie hacia su nueva habitación, cuando Soul finalmente habló.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Maka se indignó. ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia como para echársela en cara de esa forma?

-Ya me estaba yendo, puedes cenar tranquilo- dijo, tratando de no sonar molesta- lamento haberte importunado.

-No, me refiero a…- Soul pareció haber sentido la molestia en la voz de Maka. Pero estaba tan poco acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas, que de pronto no supo exactamente qué decir- a porqué estás aquí. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?

Maka comprendió y en seguida se sintió mal por haber malinterpretado la pregunta de Soul.

-Lo siento- repuso luego de haber emitido un profundo suspiro-estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera noche que paso aquí.

Soul no contestó y siguió mirando hacia el frente mientras comía.

-Pedí asilo para quedarme aquí- completó al darse cuenta de que Soul no diría mucho más-me estaban persiguiendo y no vi otra alternativa.

Entonces Soul volteó a verla. Quizás era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿De qué te acusaron a ti?

Maka respiró profundamente, y casi se ríe al contestar.

-Dicen que soy una bruja.

Soul, extrañamente, reaccionó igual, una –casi- sonrisa se dejó asomar por su pálido rostro.

-Lo lamento- repuso luego de unos minutos, cuando terminó de cenar- no debe ser fácil.

-En realidad- Maka se sentía ya más cómoda, la conversación comenzaba a tener tintes de normalidad- ya estaba hecha a la idea, hace mucho. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano me acusarían de algo.

Soul no se esperaba esta respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿De verdad eres…?

Maka lo interrumpió:

-Tú crees que eres un demonio únicamente por tu aspecto, pero eso no demuestra que lo seas, ¿No es así?- se tomó el atrevimiento- la gente me juzgó por algo que supieron de mi, y si por creer en la ciencia soy una bruja, entonces soy orgullosa de serlo.

Soul la miraba aún, pero ella no podía determinar si estaba sorprendido o asustado. Quizás ni siquiera había entendido lo que le había tratado de decir.

-Tú no pareces una bruja- dijo, después de haber guardado silencio un buen rato. Luego, por primera vez mostró una sonrisa diferente, algo cínica y fuerte, que fue para Maka como un golpe, algo que la impactó desde que la vio- eso solo te hace más peligrosa, ¿sabes? No soy tan inocente por estar aquí. Y si te digo que soy un demonio, es por algo, ¿No crees?

Maka asintió.

-Linda pareja hacemos tú y yo, ¿No crees? Una bruja y un demonio- Maka comprendió que esta vez su atrevimiento había sido demasiado. Se aclaró la garganta y sacó a la luz el tema que había estado atormentándola toda la tarde;- ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?

-No veo que haya otra alternativa- contestó él de forma algo sarcástica. Era más mordaz y fuerte de lo que Maka hubiera podido adivinar. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano para que ella también se levantara- Ni siquiera recuerdo mi primera noche aquí. Es un poco aterrador a veces, pero no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras.

La acompañó hasta su cuarto y dio un par de pasos hacia el suyo, pero volteó antes de que Maka se encerrara.

-Si necesitas algo, mi cuarto está por allá- dijo señalando la oscuridad entre las vigas- aunque sí es muy tarde en la noche necesitarás una vela para poder encontrarlo.

-Ya lo creo- contestó ella, mirando hacia la oscuridad- gracias, Soul.

Entonces él se mezcló con las vigas, perdiéndose ante los ojos de Maka en el tenebroso lugar.

Maka recordó que tenía que levantarse temprano al dia siguiente, pero para eso no necesitaba ayuda de Soul, en ese sentido, era demasiado disciplinada.

Ella entro a su cuarto y finalmente sintió como si estuviera en un lugar un poco más acogedor, y luego de haber guardado sus libros, se acomodó en su cama. Antes de dormir una serie de pensamientos se fueron hilando en su cabeza.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Soul se había quedado en su mente. Y su humor mordaz, cínico y sarcástico a pesar de su origen. Se preguntó si acaso ese muchacho no sería, después de todo, un demonio. Y si de alguna forma ella misma era de verdad una bruja.

_Continuará…_

**No creo que vaya a ser una historia muy complicada y antes de que alguien diga algo tampoco me voy a meter con la religión. **

**Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, un saludo, besos y abrazos de su amiga…**

**Yereri Ashra n.n**


	2. Las catacumbas

_**La bruja y el demonio**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Las Catacumbas**_

Maka se levantó temprano al día siguiente como había prometido, y a las seis de la mañana, antes de que el sol saliera, buscaba las cosas con las que limpiaría el templo.

El lugar era impresionante. La oscuridad quedaba un poco disipada por la luz de la luna que entraba por los vitrales. Las columnas majestuosas, los pasillos enormes, las imágenes en los ventanales…sencillamente majestuoso. Maka sintió fuertes deseos de correr, de perderse en ese lugar, de quedarse. No era vocación ni que de repente hubiera sentido el llamado de una vida religiosa. Era el simple deseo de desaparecer en ese sitio en el que parecía que el tiempo y la vida eran eternos, donde todo era hermoso y sagrado, donde difícilmente la encontrarían si era capaz de confundirse con el entorno.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar. Deseaba muchas cosas, en realidad. Más que nada, deseaba ser libre.

Decidió trabajar rápido. La misa era a las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente, así que comenzó a quitar el polvo de las bancas. Más tarde barrería los pasillos y luego limpiaría las imágenes de los santos. Y finalmente el altar. En realidad quería dejar eso de último, pues temía hacer algo indebido.

El sacerdote apareció al cuarto para las 8. Ya el sol había salido y Maka había avanzado bastante en su limpieza. El buen hombre se impresionó bastante, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a limpiar el altar por sí mismo. Cuando Maka tuvo que empezar a limpiar algo cerca de allí, tuvieron tiempo de platicar un poco.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Maka. Más tarde vendrán unas señoras a ayudar con lo que falta.

-Está bien. Yo podría hacerlo por mí misma.

-No es necesario, has hecho bastante. Debiste levantarte muy temprano.

-Un poco.

Maka se sentó cerca de ahí.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la cena anoche? ¿Lograste establecer alguna conversación civilizada con Soul?

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego sonrió delicadamente.

-Creo que sí. Hablamos y hasta reímos un poco.

-Me alegro por él- comentó el padre, sonriendo- creo que lo que necesitaba era que alguien de su edad lo escuchara y hablara con él. No es fácil establecer ese tipo de amistad con un viejo como yo. Aunque- su expresión cambió a una más preocupada- no sé si el hecho de que hayan hablado quiera decir que ha aceptado la situación. Espero que así sea.

-¿Podría ahora contarme un poco más acerca de él?- Maka sabía que no sería difícil lograr que el sacerdote le hablara de Soul. En momentos como ese, él era la única cosa que tenían en común.

-Bien…Soul llegó aquí, a las puertas de Notre Damme, una noche de primavera. En la mañana salí temprano para abrir las puertas y entonces vi un bulto en la entrada del templo. En seguida me di cuenta de que era un bebé. A veces los niños que son abandonados a la puerta de un templo, sobre todo uno como este, son considerados benditos y predispuestos a una vida dedicada a la santidad. La gente se acercó. Estaba dormido pero algo lo despertó. Todos gritaron, y automáticamente lo aparté de mí. Tenía esos ojos, rojos y extraños, y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera estudiando nuestros rostros. La gente comenzó a decir que era un demonio, que eso no podía ser un niño y que debíamos abandonarlo en el bosque o algo parecido.

Maka estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía la gente llegar a pensar así?

-¿A un pobre bebé? ¿Eran capaces de hacer eso?

-Yo mismo me culpo por no defenderlo como debí hacerlo. Unas religiosas me ayudaron a cuidarlo cuando era un bebé y en cuanto pudo estar sentado y pararse sin caerse lo confiné a los campanarios. Según yo, ya había hecho bastante dejándolo vivir. Apenas seguí haciéndome cargo de su alimentación. Fue después de bastante tiempo que me concienticé de que mis actos eran totalmente injustos y erróneos, y que me había dejado influenciar por la ignorancia y las creencias populares de la gente. Tuvieron que pasar 5 años para que pudiera empezar a remediar mi error.

-¡¿5 años?

En ese momento entraron las señoras que iban a ayudar con la limpieza.

-Puedes irte, Maka- indicó el sacerdote- si quieres, puedes prepararte algo de desayunar. Yo voy a preparar la misa y realmente no tuve tiempo de cocinar nada en la mañana.

Aún había cosas que Maka quería saber, pero prefirió irse de ahí. Realmente estaba cansada.

Entró en la cocina y preparó algo para almorzar. Decidió ir al campanario antes de que la misa comenzara.

Mientras subía las escaleras, las campanas empezaron a sonar. En seguida pensó en Soul.

…

-Buenos días Soul.

Él la miró desde donde estaba parado. Se acercó lentamente y ella le mostró lo que había preparado.

-Vamos a almorzar.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Soul se había encerrado en su mutismo de nuevo.

Maka lo miró en silencio mientras comían. Se habían sentado juntos en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Hacía un domingo templado y hermoso. En el interior de la catedral se celebraba la misa. Ella se preguntó qué pensaría Soul…qué era lo que realmente ocurría dentro de su cabeza cuando guardaba silencio, y cómo era posible que realmente lo hubieran tratado tan mal cuando era apenas un niño.

Quiso hablarle de eso. Quiso tener su versión de la historia, pero pronto comprendió que quizás era algo de lo que él no quería hablar. Probablemente pensaría que ella era demasiado entrometida, y en el peor de los casos le huiría más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Optó por guardar silencio. Se miraron un momento al terminar de comer.

-Gracias- dijo él en voz baja y se perdió entre las vigas de nuevo, en la oscuridad.

Maka respiró profundamente. A veces odiaba ser tan prudente.

…

Al terminar la misa, y cuando calculó que ya toda la gente se había ido, Maka fue a la casa cural y lavó los platos que había usado para el almuerzo. El sacerdote entró y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Te tengo buenas noticias- venía con una biblia entre sus manos, la cual dejó en la mesa- conseguí que una de las mujeres que ayuda en la catedral vaya por algunas de tus cosas a tu casa. Si vas a quedarte aquí vas a necesitar ropa.

-Tiene razón.

-Además, es una chica joven, como tú. Es de confianza y me comentó que ya te había visto antes, y que sabe dónde está tu casa.

-Bien. Le daré la llave para que pueda entrar.

-Ve entonces. Ella está en las bancas, esperando cerca de la entrada.

Maka pensó las cosas mientras iba a las escaleras. A decir verdad, ella no tenía amigos y no conocía a nadie en París. Y si había visto alguna vez a esa chica, entonces no la recordaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez era dependienta en una tienda o algo así. Además, la casa de Maka era más bien un cuarto pequeño. Era un poco extraño que alguien si quiera se hubiese fijado en ello.

Subió rápidamente y fue a su habitación. Tomó la llave de su bolsa y luego bajó con la misma velocidad buscando a esa chica.

Cuando la vio la reconoció en seguida, estaba sentada esperando pacientemente. La había visto en la mañana ayudando con la limpieza.

Se acercó.

-Buenos días- dijo con toda la amabilidad posible- yo…

-¿E…eres Maka…?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Esto…yo le dije al padre que puedo ir por tus cosas a tu casa- de pronto se puso de pie y se inclinó como disculpándose- perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Tsubaki, mucho gusto.

_Camelia,_ pensó Maka rápidamente,_ creo que le queda el nombre._

En seguida sintió cierta simpatía por la chica. No dudó en darle la llave de su casa e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Incluso se permitió pedirle de favor que le llevara también unos libros que quería leer además de los que ya llevaba consigo.

-No te preocupes por nada- Tsubaki tenía una sonrisa muy dulce e inspiraba confianza desde el primer momento- estaré de regreso en un rato.

…

Cuando Tsubaki le llevó su ropa y sus libros, Maka pudo asearse en el pequeño baño que se encontraba fuera de la casa cural, en el patio. Tsubaki se enteró de cómo ella había terminado viviendo en la catedral y le ofreció su sincera amistad.

-Puedo venir a visitarte en las tardes, para que no estés tan sola- dijo mientras Maka se secaba el pelo con una toalla- podemos platicar…puedo traerte lo que necesites, o si quieres podemos tomar el té, o coser, lo que tú quieras- propuso de forma ansiosa como si fuese cosa de vida o muerte. Maka la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias Tsubaki, pero estoy asilada, no moribunda- comentó ante la amabilidad exagerada de la chica- de verdad espero que seamos muy amigas, pero no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí. Me gustaría recibir tus visitas, pero no quiero ser un estorbo.

-Por eso no te preocupes- repuso ella con una sonrisa tímida- para mí será un gusto.

Cuando Tsubaki se fue, Maka acomodó sus cosas en la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado y miró alrededor satisfecha. Las cosas no marchaban tan mal, y por lo menos tendría en qué entretenerse mientras estuviera allí.

El día avanzó rápido tranquilo. Aprovechó el resto del día para leer. Había perdido por lo menos un día de lectura y lo tenía que reponer. No cenó nada y tampoco había vuelto a ver a Soul. El día se le fue pensando y analizando, y haciendo anotaciones. En la noche estaba realmente exhausta y dispuesta a dormir, sin embargo salió a asomarse a la puerta por si él se encontraba por allí.

Sólo quería ser amable. Sólo quería darle las buenas noches.

No se encontraba a la vista. supuso que ya estaría dormido.

Ella fue a dormir finalmente.

…

Al día siguiente se sentía especialmente cansada. Sin embargo se decidió y se puso de pie. Soul seguía sin encontrarse en ningún lado.

Se atrevió a bajar a la catedral. Había algunas personas ya rezando, y el padre confesaba a algunos devotos.

Maka se dirigió de nuevo a la casa cural. Se acercó con la intención de buscar con qué comenzar a limpiar, cuando escuchó un ruido. El patio estaba desierto, pero comenzó a escuchar…era música.

Buscó por todas partes y finalmente, en el piso, suficientemente oculta de cualquier cosa, encontró una puerta, que abrió con una argolla de metal. Miró a su alrededor. Se aseguró de que nadie la vería y, no sin temor, se adentró por aquella puerta. Cayó en un suelo firme y respiró profundamente. Estaba oscuro, pero ella distinguió que era un pasillo, puesto que al final había una luz.

Respiró profundamente mientras las notas inundaban sus oídos y se daba valor para caminar. El pasillo de tierra era húmedo. Realmente no creía que hubiera un lugar que le provocara más claustrofobia que aquellas escaleras, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese pasillo era peor. Se iba sosteniendo de la pared. Mientras su mano se ensuciaba y se iba acercando cada vez más a aquella luz, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Quién podría estar allí, tocando esa música? ¿Qué tal si le hacían daño?, ¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahí?

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, se quedó petrificada con lo que vio. Se encontraba dentro de una cueva, iluminada con antorchas. Y en el centro, un viejo piano suspiraba una nota tras otra mientras los ágiles dedos del pianista tocaban. Y el pianista, como pudo darse cuenta rápidamente, era nada menos que Soul.

Se quedó en completo silencio mientras él seguía tocando. La canción que emitía el piano era melancólica y trágica. Los ojos del campanero no se alejaban de las teclas. Estaba inclinado sobre el piano, sus sienes chorreaban de sudor y su mirada era flameante y ausente. Sus venas se saltaban, y por momentos su cuerpo se tensaba, y luego se relajaba por completo de manera intermitente.

En conjunto la imagen era tétrica, oscura, inquietante y al mismo tiempo absorbente y cautivadora. Maka no pudo apartar la vista. Fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y tenía fuertes deseos de salir corriendo, y al mismo tiempo, de quedarse parada ahí, donde estaba.

Cuando la canción terminó, Soul volteó hacia ella.

-Suficiente- dijo sin emoción, mirándola fijamente- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-E…escuché la música.

Soul respiró profundamente.

Cerró la tapa del piano y se quedó sentado sin decir más.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar el piano?

-Con un libro. Supongo que es algo que se me da.

-¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Soul miró a su alrededor.

-Esto es una serie de catacumbas conectadas unas con otras. Los ladrones y los que huyen de las autoridades las usan a veces de refugio. Una vez robaron esto y lo dejaron aquí. Nunca volvieron por él.

-O sea que esto está conectado con el exterior- Maka vio los diferentes pasillos alrededor que conectaban con las otras catacumbas- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes, que había forma de salir de aquí?

Soul volteó rápidamente hacia ella y la miró con furia.

-Existe una buena razón por la que ya nadie usa las catacumbas, y esa es porque las entradas están vigiladas. Cualquier persona que salga de aquí será considerada sospechosa solo por el hecho de haberse atrevido a atravesar estos pasillos.

Una vez la mirada de Soul arrebató a Maka.

-Además- continuó, un poco más relajado- si lo que quieres es huir, tienes que atravesar el río. Y el bosque. Y ambas cosas son muy peligrosas.

Esto desalentó a Maka. Luego recordó porqué estaba allí.

-Tocas muy bien. Considerando que aprendiste por ti mismo, es algo bastante sorprendente.

-No era algo que quisiera compartir.

Maka sintió una gran incomodidad. Sin embargo decidió no darse por vencida. Había decidido que Soul y ella serían amigos y su avance del primer día no se iba a ir a la basura tan fácilmente.

-Soul, quiero decirte una cosa y espero que te quede claro. Yo no estoy aquí por que quiera estarlo, pero de todas formas, realmente quiero que confíes en mí. Podemos ser amigos. ¿Alguna vez has estado cerca de alguien?

Soul bajó la mirada.

-Siempre he tratado de no acercarme a la gente. De todas formas, nunca he tenido a nadie con quien compartir absolutamente nada.

Maka sonrió y se acercó más. Estiró su mano hacia él.

-Seamos amigos. Por favor. Sé mi compañero.

Ni ella misma comprendió a qué se refería con esa última frase, sin embargo, Soul estiró su brazo y tocó su mano. En ese momento comprendió cuán profunda había sido su soledad hasta ese momento.

Contuvo el aire mientras ella se sentaba a lado suyo.

-Cuéntame…

-Ahora no- susurró él, interrumpiéndola- será mejor que vuelvas. Me quedaré aquí un rato más. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la entrada.

Soul siguió tras ella en completo silencio. Maka no se opuso. En su interior estaba realmente animada. Aún no conseguía que Soul le hablara más de él, pero sí había conseguido su amistad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Soul se apoyó contra la pared de tierra, preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien. Sólo se había permitido hacerse ilusiones una vez de tener una amistad de verdad, mucho tiempo antes, cuando era un niño, y nada había salido bien.

Realmente no quería salir herido de nuevo, y tampoco quería herir a Maka. Se acercó al piano y levantó la tapa. Comenzó a tocar una canción diferente, tratando de olvidar todo por lo menos un rato.

…

Maka se puso a limpiar la casa cural mientras el padre seguía en la catedral. Estaba esperando a que Soul saliera de las catacumbas, pero pasó un largo rato y esto nunca ocurrió.

Decidió alejarse de allí. Se adentró en la catedral y comenzó a limpiar las bancas, con el secreto deseo de que el sacerdote se acercara a contarle un poco más acerca de la vida de Soul.

Pero eso tampoco ocurrió. Sin embargo, la amable figura de Tsubaki apareció en el umbral. Se acercó y comenzó a ayudarle, mientras platicaban.

Maka no tardó en darse cuenta de que Tsubaki no tenía idea de la existencia de Soul. Entonces volvió a pensar al respecto. Lo más probable era que nadie en ese lugar supiera nada de Soul, y quienes supieran de él, seguro guardaban el secreto de ser descubierto por las generaciones jóvenes. Después de todo, ningún lugar se orgullecería de tener a su propio demonio.

…

Maka no tardó en darse cuenta de que en el tiempo en que la había visitado Tsubaki Soul pudo haber subido de nuevo al campanario.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud. Cuando llegó arriba, decidió volver a sus estudios, cuando la voz de Soul la llamó.

-Oye…Maka-era la primera vez que le oia decir su nombre. Le gustó- Ven.

Maka se dirigió hacia él. Con su ayuda pasaron por entre las vigas y finalmente se internaron en las campanas. Maka comprendió. Estaba aceptando su amistad. Le estaba mostrando su hogar.

Las campanas se mantenían en su lugar, pesadas y enormes. Caminó entre ellas, tocándolas suavemente. Soul se acercó a ella. Maka siguió viendo a su alrededor. Había enormes columnas que daban hacia afuera. Desde allí la vista seguía siendo hermosa, pero la presencia de las campanas le daba algo especial al lugar. Maka se dio la vuelta y miró a Soul con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Soul.

Soul miró hacia el suelo como si pensara en algo. Luego levantó la mirada hacia ella y a miró con seriedad.

-Maka…no suelo…tener amigos, ni compartir con nadie. Pero creo que sabes ya demasiado de mí como para ignorarlo, ¿Sabes? No sé lo que es una amistad y tampoco tenía intenciones de tener una. Sólo voy a pedirte algo.

-¿…Sí?- a Maka todo le pareció muy extraño, pero quiso dejar que Soul terminara de hablarle.

-Si alguna vez te llego a lastimar, sólo olvídame y trata de no volver a acercarte a mi nunca más…

Continuará…

**Gracias por leer y por la buena recepción que tuvo la historia. Dudas, preguntas y sugerencias, no duden en dejar Rr n.n**

**Besos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	3. Compartiendo Pasados

**Hola! Les presento el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Muy feliz, muy feliz, porque ya voy a tener más tiempo para escribir.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Compartiendo Pasados**_

La confusión se apoderó de Maka en los primeros segundos, pero luego tuvo que reaccionar ante el silencio de Soul, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

-Verás que estaremos muy bien. Tu compañía evitará que me vuelva loca en este sitio- luego le sonrió mirándole fijamente a los ojos- no te preocupes por nada.

Soul tocó su hombro, en el lugar donde Maka le había golpeado, quedándose de pie donde estaba mientras ella caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Pero antes de alejarse del todo, ella se dio la vuelta, como si hubiese recapacitado. Sin embargo, sólo quería hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez podrías tocar el piano para mí?

-Ya me escuchaste tocar…

-Pero tú no querías que te escuchara. Me refiero a si querrías tocar algo _para mí-_ recalcó- algo que quieras que yo escuche.

Soul se quedó pensativo y finalmente contestó.

-Bien. Seguro algún día lo haré.

Maka sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Soul se quedaba con la incertidumbre acerca de si había hecho bien en aceptar la amistad de esa chica, pero no tardó en comprender que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

…

Los días de Maka, entonces, comenzaron a dividirse más o menos así: durante las mañanas bajaba, cocinaba, ayudaba a limpiar alguna parte de la basílica o de la casa cural. Almorzaba y tomaba un baño. Más tarde, Tsubaki la visitaba y pasaban un par de horas platicando mientras ésta trataba de enseñarle a tejer a Maka, o preparaban un pastel, o compartían un fragmento de algún libro. Algunas otras horas Maka las pasaba leyendo, ya fuera en su habitación o en compañía de Soul, quien siempre estaba ocupado o leyendo algún libro de música. A pesar de que a veces conseguía arrancarle alguna sonrisa, también pasaba muchas horas en silencio y esto a ella no le parecía la mejor situación del mundo. Sobre todo porque no lograba sacarle esa parte de su pasado que aun quedaba en misterio. Principalmente porque no lograba sacar el tema a la luz.

Finalmente un día, después de un par de semanas, decidió hacer algo drástico al respecto. Pensó que tal vez si le platicaba un poco más acerca de si misma lograría que Soul tuviera un poco más de confianza en ella. Aprovechó que él descansaba, recargado contra una viga, cerca de donde ella estaba sentada leyendo.

-¿Te he platicado alguna vez acerca de mi familia, Soul?- preguntó como si estuviera pensativa, pero estaba claramente atenta a cualquier reacción que él pudiera tener.

Soul estaba mirando hacia la explanada. Al escuchar la voz de Maka, volteó hacia ella.

-No.

-Pues ellos eran científicos, ¿Sabes?... se involucraron hace muchos años en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cacería de brujas y herejes.

Ese era un tema bastante sensible para Soul y ella lo sabía. Pero el muchacho no pareció sentirse conmovido, así que ella siguió;

- Para comprobar si lo eran o no, estudiaron muchos de sus trucos, y varios de ellos resultan ser simples actos de la naturaleza. Se unieron a una agrupación de estudiosos que se dedicaban a lo mismo, pero con los años la gente comenzó a temerles y a decir que ellos también eran herejes. Y comenzaron a perseguirles por todas partes.

Soul, aun viendo hacia afuera, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Maka y se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Y ellos eran…?

-No, solo era lo que las personas creían. Yo nací en un hogar temporal que ellos tuvieron, muy lejos de aquí.

A pesar de que creía tener todo eso calculado, Maka no pudo evitar que un fuerte sentimiento la invadiera al hablar de sus padres, sobre todo al recordar a su mamá. La forma en que había tenido que separarse de ellos, cómo había llegado a París, y haberse tenido que ocultar durante varios meses, eran cosas que harían sentirse mal a cualquiera.

-Disculpa- dijo, levantándose del suelo- creo que debo ir a limpiar mi habitación, la he descuidado un poco.

Soul asintió, pero en su interior había quedado algo intrigado. Al parecer el pasado de Maka había sido casi tan difícil como el de él. Quizás también se veía, como él, atormentada por los recuerdos de vez en cuando.

….

Maka se quedó en su cuarto un rato. Decidió que quizás no había necesidad de contarle todo aquello a Soul, también decidió que no tenía por qué seguir indagando acerca del pasado que él no quería contar. No era de su incumbencia. Si la información llegaba por sí sola, sería bienvenida, pero no pensaba seguir preguntando por ella.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo un repentino pesar y unos incomprensibles deseos de llorar. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas, tratando de contenerse.

…

Un día bajó a la casa cural a preparar el desayuno, cuando el sacerdote entró en la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Se sentó en una silla, cerca de la puerta.

-El relato quedó inconcluso hace dos semanas, joven Maka. Lo lamento, pero creí que Soul te lo contaría cuando fuera necesario.

-No importa- contestó ella con un aire de distracción- son cosas que simplemente pueden esperar.

-Puedo contarte el resto de la historia, si así lo deseas.

-Adelante- dijo ella, recordando su determinación de aceptar la información que llegara hacia ella.

-Bien- el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando como continuar con su relato. Miró a Maka, que había volteado hacia él mostrando su atención. Luego pensó inevitablemente en el campanero- Cuando confiné a Soul a los campanarios, seguí dándole de comer y de vestir pero no me ocupaba de él en lo absoluto. El pobre apenas sabía hablar y siempre estaba sucio. Un día subí a dejarle de comer, y dejé un libro olvidado cerca de donde él comía. Cuando volví por él, el niño lo había estado hojeando. No sé qué haya visto en el libro, que desde entonces, siempre lo encontraba limpio y se portaba bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que entonces me concienticé que él también era un ser humano.

Maka se mordió los labios; de pronto tenía una gran necesidad de gritarle y preguntarle cómo había podido ser tan tonto, pero el respeto que le inspiraba era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Y después?- se contenía, no había necesidad de perder la cabeza.

-Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por educarlo, como todo niño merece. Ya era muy tarde para tratarlo con cariño o tratar de tener una buena relación con él. Supongo que él recordaba que alguna vez lo había llamado demonio, y otras cosas que simplemente no podría repetir ahora. Pero me arrepentí, y me esforcé, de verdad lo hice.

Maka se sintió infinitamente triste al escuchar aquello.

-Por eso es tan desconfiado- dijo ella de forma pensativa- de verdad debió haber sufrido mucho.

-Es por eso que me gustaría mucho que fueran amigos. Él realmente se merece que alguien pueda compartir con él.

Maka se quedó realmente pensativa.

…

Como todos los años, en París iba a celebrarse un gran carnaval, y Maka y Tsubaki hablaban de ello animadamente. Maka nunca había tenido oportunidad de asistir porque hacía pocos meses que había llegado a ese lugar, pero había escuchado al respecto y no iba a perder oportunidad.

-Black Star y yo ayudaremos con algunos de los preparativos y ya estamos preparando nuestros disfraces- Black Star era el mejor amigo desde siempre de Tsubaki. Habían crecido prácticamente juntos y todos daban por hecho que algún día se iban a casar, pero ellos nunca lo decían ni hacían caso a los comentarios. Nadie sabía si Black Star era su verdadero nombre o sólo un apodo, pero la verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien. Era activo, veloz, alegre, confiado y muy aguerrido. Quería mucho a Tsubaki, pero lo demostraba muy a su manera. Y ella siempre hablaba de él.

Con el pasar de los días Maka había hablado con Tsubaki acerca de Soul, y ella se había mostrado de lo más comprensiva. Realmente no le extrañaba su historia, había escuchado alguna vez que los adultos lo mencionaban, y la única vez que había preguntado le habían dicho que no era algo que le importara.

-Te garantizo que Soul no es un demonio, Tsubaki, y yo quiero ayudarlo. Por eso quiero tratar de ser su amiga. Quiero que sepa que alguien lo quiere.

Tsubaki sonrió.

-¿Y tú lo quieres, Maka?

Maka se quedó en silencio. Había hablado sin pensar. Pero después lo pensó, aunque esa no era la intención que Tsubaki había puesto en su pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba ella preocupándose tanto por hacer feliz a Soul?

-N…no lo sé, Tsubaki.

A pesar de esto, Maka decidió no dejarse confundir porque en su mente en ese momento tuviera tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

-Lo he estado pensando, Tsubaki-chan- dijo ella alegremente- quiero ir al carnaval, y pienso llevar conmigo a Soul.

-P…pero Maka…recuerda que te están buscando, tendrás problemas.

-Todo mundo usa disfraz allí. Además, las autoridades no se van a arriesgar a hacer un escándalo en una fiesta del pueblo. Son capaces de lincharles.

-Amm…no estoy segura, Maka.

Ella solo sonrió. Tsubaki le miraba con angustia.

-Te daré algo de dinero para que me consigas dos disfraces, uno para mí y otro para Soul. Consigue los antifaces más grandes que encuentres y sombreros, y lo que creas necesario. De lo demás me encargaré yo. No te preocupes, no lo dejare solo y regresaremos a Notre Dame antes de que algo malo suceda.

-D…de acuerdo, Maka- accedió la chica, mirando a su amiga con cierta angustia, pero tomó el dinero y salió a cumplir su cometido.

Mientras tanto, Maka se dispuso a preparar a Soul para tan feliz acontecimiento. Faltaba cerca de una semana para el carnaval y necesitaba buscar la forma de convencer al muchacho de asistir, lo cual le parecía bastante difícil.

Subió al campanario y lo buscó por todas partes. Al no encontrarlo, pensó felizmente que quizás estaba tocando el piano en las catacumbas. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso volver abajo a buscarlo, pero al intentar abrir la puerta para bajar las escaleras, esta se abrió intempestivamente, mientras Soul terminaba de subir.

Esto fue un poco desalentador para Maka, quien esperaba poder bajar y oírlo tocar de nuevo.

-¡Hola, Soul! ¿En dónde estabas?

La pregunta pareció caerle un poco mal al muchacho.

-No se supone que esté todo el tiempo aquí, ¿sabes?

Maka bajó la vista mientras él seguía caminando, dirigiéndose al campanario.

-Discúlpame.

-Era broma- contestó él, volteando con una sonrisa burlona- es muy fácil engañarte.

Maka por primera vez en la vida sintió ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Luego trató de sonreír, pues al perecer, estaba llegando un poco más lejos de lo que ella había esperado.

-Muy gracioso. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Adelante.

-Bien. Me preguntaba….si querrías acompañarme a un sitio.

Soul frunció el ceño.

-No querrás ir de nuevo a las catacumbas. Ya te dije que por ahí no puedes salir a ningún lado.

-¡No me refería a eso! Quisiera…me preguntaba si... estarías interesado en ir al carnaval, en una semana.

Soul hizo una expresión como de fastidio, y siguió avanzando.

-Olvídalo. Lo que sea que hayas planeado o preparado ya puedes cancelarlo porque no hay forma de que yo vaya a ese carnaval.

-Oh, por favor- insistió ella cerrándole el paso, con los brazos abiertos- no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Necesitamos salir de aquí aunque sea una noche, este lugar es asfixiante.

-No.

-Nadie nos va a reconocer, usaremos disfraces, y será por la noche, no hay manera de que alguien se fije en nosotros.

Maka sabía que debía haber una buena razón por la que Soul estuviera siempre mirando hacia la plaza, sobre todo cuando había mucha gente.

-Por favor. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no sales de este lugar?

Soul no contestó. La hizo a un lado y siguió caminando. Ella lo siguió de cerca.

-Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Pensé que te haría bien un poco de aire fresco de vez en cuando.

Soul la miró fijamente unos segundos. Durante unos segundos parecía que lo pensaba, pero luego negó terminantemente con la cabeza.

-Paso. Tengo mucho que hacer, y no tengo ningún interés en salir de aquí.

-No hablas en serio.

Soul se quedó quieto. Cerró los ojos y luego levantó la cabeza. Maka lo alcanzó, y abrió un poco sus brazos. Lo rodeó en un abrazo, y pegó su cabeza contra la espalda del chico.

Simplemente le había nacido hacerlo.

-Oye…no tienes que hacer esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se separo un poco de él, sintiéndose algo tonta. Pero Soul le sostuvo las manos que, entrelazadas, habían descansado sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

Luego se separó de ella por completo.

-No necesito que me tengas lástima.

-No te tengo lástima- contestó ella con una sonrisa- realmente quisiera que consideres lo que voy a decirte.

Soul se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el mentón en su mano izquierda.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Soul se quedó sentado, y volteó la cara mientras Maka se sentaba junto a él. Ella le explico el procedimiento de su brillante e infalible plan.

-Como estaremos disfrazados, las posibilidades de que nos descubran son mínimas.

-Pero siempre hay posibilidad de que lo hagan, ¿No?

Maka no contestó, se quedó completamente callada.

-¿Sabes lo que nos harán si nos descubren? Pueden encarcelarnos, torturarnos y hasta matarnos. Decir que la gente nos rechazará sería lo poco.

-Soul, yo…

Maka se sintió muy desalentada. Soul tenía algo de razón, siempre existía la posibilidad de que los descubrieran. Quizá ella estaba siendo demasiado positiva. En la situación en que se encontraban, temer lo peor era lo menos que podían hacer para protegerse, sobre todo ella. Soul quizás no corría tanto peligro como el que ella corría. La gente se conformaba con no verlo, con pretender que no existía. Ella en cambio, estaba bajo la mira de los guardias que vigilaban la catedral todo el tiempo.

-No me importa mucho lo que digas ahora, Soul- sonrió luego de un momento, para sorpresa del muchacho- una semana es suficiente tiempo. No sé aún cómo lo voy a hacer, pero te voy a convencer de que vayas conmigo al carnaval y que te olvides por un momento de este sitio.

Dicho esto, se alejó, sin dejar que Soul viera que en realidad la había hecho pensar. Contrario al semblante positivo que se había empeñado a mostrar, su frente ligeramente arrugada era solo una muestra exterior de lo que pasaba dentro de su mente. Podía ser peligroso, por supuesto, pero en su opinión, todo ese riesgo valía la pena. Lo que fuera para levantar un poco el espíritu desmoralizado de su querido amigo.

Había algo especial en él. Algo que la obligaba a hacer todo eso.

…

La semana pasó rápidamente, y Soul seguía bastante hermético. Maka ya no se sentía mal con los largos silencios, más bien se sentía muy cómoda. Se sentaban juntos para comer. Le había prestado un par de libros, y él había mejorado bastante en su lectura (porque comprender un libro de música no era lo mismo que leer una novela o un libro de biología). Y él le había enseñado a tocar las campanas; cuales tocar, cuándo, cuántas veces.

En una ocasión se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, sólo haciéndose compañía. Faltaban dos días para el carnaval.

-Todavía puedes decir que sí- insistió ella con voz cantarina, mientras levantaba la vista del libro que leía- No pierdes nada, por favor…

Soul lanzó un suspiro. Hizo una mueca con la boca. Luego cambió la posición en que estaba sentado, para sentarse frente a ella. Le quitó el libro de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras posaba las manos en sus hombros, asegurándose de captar toda su atención.

-Te voy a contar algo, pero no me hagas repetirlo- dijo con voz terminante y precisa- y espero que comprendas porqué no quiero ir allá.

-De…de acuerdo.

Soul suspiró de nuevo y bajó sus manos, que quedaron cerca del suelo, muy cerca de las de Maka.

-Yo…si he ido allá abajo antes. Cuando era muy niño, con el sacerdote. Pero siempre iba bastante cubierto, con un gorrito o una capucha. En ese entonces no sabía por qué. Lo acompañaba al mercado, y en una ocasión, me dejó ir a jugar con unos niños cerca de allí. Yo los había visto mucho tiempo antes, siempre de lejos, y nunca me había atrevido a acercarme- Soul hizo una pausa, mientras Maka lo miraba, con los ojos hacia el suelo- siempre quise tener amigos, y pensé que esos niños podían ser mis primeros amigos en el mundo.

Inconscientemente, Maka posó una de sus manos sobre las de Soul, que descansaban en el piso. Soul estaba tan concentrado en su relato, que ni siquiera se percató.

-Cuando jugábamos, uno de ellos me preguntó porqué usaba la capucha. Hacía mucho calor. No lo pensé mucho y me la quité.

Hizo otra pausa, mientras Maka respiraba profundamente. Creía saber cómo terminaría la historia, y no sería nada bueno.

-Se burlaron de mí. Todos y cada uno comenzaron a reírse de mí. De mi cabello, de mis ojos, de mis dientes, del color de mi piel. El sol me quemaba horriblemente. Creo que era la primera vez que me exponía tanto a él. No sé que me pasó, pero me puse furioso, y me lancé encima del primero de ellos al que vi, y lo comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas. Luego apareció una mujer. Empezó a llamarme demonio. Que me alejara de los niños, porque era un demonio. Empezaron a gritar, todos, asustados. El niño al que golpee se puso histérico.

Maka se mordió los labios. Apretó la mano de Soul mientras él seguía hablando.

-Y me persiguieron hasta aquí. Corrí y me oculté.

-¿Y no has vuelto a salir?

Soul negó con la cabeza mientras se soltaba del agarre de Maka. Había vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Ni a tener amigos?

-…nunca los tuve.

La cabeza de Soul estaba volteada. Maka iba a decir algo más cuando Soul la miró de nuevo.

-Sólo lo hice porque me contaste sobre tus padres el otro día.

-Oh…creí que solo habías querido hacerlo.

Soul se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación, pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad volteó.

-Maka… ¿De verdad deseas tanto ir ese carnaval?

Maka se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego pareció salir de una especie de sueño.

-Por…por supuesto.

-Bien. Supongo que no puede ser tan malo. Iré contigo.

Soul se fue a dormir. Maka se quedó sentada mientras tanto.

Lo había conseguido, pero… ¿Por qué no lograba ponerse de pie? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía? ¿Por qué estaba triste, a pesar de haber logrado que Soul abriera un poco más su corazón?

La mandíbula le temblaba. Como pudo se puso de pie.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Haría que Soul se divirtiera durante el carnaval, costara lo que costara.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Algo cortito, pero ya escribiré la conti.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Atte. Yereri**_


	4. Carnaval

**¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación de mi fic.**

**Sin nada en especial que comentar de momento. Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo.**

_**La bruja y el demonio**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Carnaval**_

El día anterior al carnaval, en la noche, Tsubaki llegó con dos paquetes que entregó a Maka en la más absoluta discreción. Aunque su amiga creyó haberla convencido antes, Tsubaki mostraba una gran inseguridad, y miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. A Maka no se le pasó por alto en ningún momento y no le quedó opción que preguntarle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki se miraba las manos sin saber cómo decir lo que quería decir. Maka la miraba interrogante y firme.

-Yo…sigo sin creer que esto sea una buena idea, Maka.

Maka soltó un suspiro y dejó el paquete en una silla (estaban en la casa cural) la tomó de los hombros y le habló con determinación.

-Haremos que funcione, créeme. Tomo toda la responsabilidad desde ahora, ¿De acuerdo? Si algo pasa, tú no me conoces. Eso es todo.

-¿Y…que hay de… Soul?

-No dejaré que le hagan daño, así de simple. Entonces- prosiguió- te veo afuera de la catedral en cuanto se ponga el sol.

Tsubaki bajó los ojos y asintió. Ella y Black*Star aun tenían mucho que hacer, así que tenía que volver pronto.

Maka tomó los paquetes y subió al campanario a toda velocidad.

A veces las escaleras le parecían difíciles de subir. A veces eran demasiado oscuras. Otras veces era simple y sencillamente que estaba muy cansada o triste, y cada paso que trataba de dar era todo un suplicio.

Pero en ese momento las escaleras le parecieron ligeras y rápidas de subir, tan grandes eran sus ansias de llegar a su destino. Corrió y al llegar arriba se encerró en su cuarto mientras Soul, que estaba barriendo el piso de madera, levantaba la vista y la observaba hasta que desaparecía por la puerta. Un sudor frío bajó por su cabeza. Algo traía entre manos esa chica, y tenía un presentimiento extraño al respecto.

Maka puso ambos paquetes sobre la cama y los abrió cuidadosamente. Tsubaki lo había hecho bien. Los trajes le parecieron perfectos.

Con la mirada calculó si el traje de Soul le quedaría bien.

Dedujo que así era, pero prefirió asegurarse. Por un lado no quería arruinar la sorpresa de ver a Soul con su disfraz para el carnaval, pero por otro lado necesitaba asegurarse de que le quedara bien. Solo por si acaso.

Sigilosamente dio unos pasos afuera de su habitación. Aunque ya era un poco tarde, unas cuantas velas alumbraban el lugar donde Soul seguía barriendo. Se acercó a él.

-¿Soul?

El muchacho estaba viendo hacia otra parte, pero al escuchar la voz de la chica volteó hacia ella tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Sorpresa!

Maka desplegó delante de él el traje que Tsubaki había conseguido.

-E…esto es…

-Ajá- Maka se acercó triunfante y sobrepuso el traje sobre la ropa de Soul- necesito que te pruebes- sonrió juguetonamente y sosteniéndole la mirada se alejó de él.

-No… no me lo pondré.

Maka se molestó. Hizo un pequeño gesto de enojo, inflando las mejillas.

-Vamos, tienes que hacerlo.

-No tengo qué- aseguró el muchacho- no te preocupes, estoy casi seguro de que me queda bien. Ya verás mañana.

Dicho esto tomó el traje entre sus manos y lo dobló con cuidado, y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Se disponía a dormir ya.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Soul.

…

Maka se fue a dormir después de haber visto su propio traje unas diez mil veces. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. El carnaval comenzaría al día siguiente, en la tarde, y al anochecer ella y Soul serían libres por lo menos un rato. Unas cuantas horas no le hacían daño a nadie, sobretodo si el asunto quedaba únicamente entre ellos y Tsubaki.

Durante la noche despertó varias veces. Unas cuantas por las ansias de llegar a ese carnaval, divertirse y abrir la puerta a Soul hacia un mundo y una libertad que para él eran completamente desconocidas.

Por otro lado, despertó también alarmada por la certeza que de algo podía pasar. No un algo que ella pudiera planear o impedir. Un algo inevitable que podía destruir su vida y la de muchos más.

La última vez que despertó, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana.

-¡Es tardísimo!

Maka se puso de pie y rápidamente se cambio su ropa de dormir por su ropa de diario, se lavó la cara y salió de su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cerca de la escalera encontró a Soul.

-¿Porqué rayos no me despertaste? Sabes lo ocupada que estoy siempre.

Soul sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la abertura que daba a la explanada.

-Tú sola te inventas todas esas ocupaciones- replicó, divertido- además hoy empieza el carnaval. No tienes que trabajar.

Maka se talló un poco los ojos mientras se acercaba a ver, aunque fuera un poco, el pequeño alboroto que ya poco a poco se formaba en las calles de París.

Todo estaba como iluminado. Los colores que inundaban el lugar eran simplemente magníficos, la gente iba de aquí a allá colocando los adornos, las carpas, los pequeños puestos de comida, las tarimas donde se efectuarían algunos bailes y pequeñas actuaciones, etc.

Por seguridad, Maka había dispuesto que salieran de allí en cuanto oscureciera, pero los festejos estaban programados para comenzar en la tarde.

-¿Te probaste el disfraz?-preguntó ella repentinamente. Soul se quedó en silencio, y cuando Maka volteó hacia él se limitó a asentir. Evidentemente estaba muy pensativo, y Maka no sabía si debía decirle algo para que se calmara o solo dejarlo en paz.

Después de todo, era la primera vez después de más de 12 años que Soul salía de los dominios de Notre Damme.

El resto del día transcurrió sin demasiadas complicaciones. Maka se la pasó leyendo, y, en el fondo, preparándose psicológicamente para cuando llegara el momento. Al principio ella había sentido que no sería nada del otro mundo, pero con los minutos que pasaban, la espera, y el ir y venir de Soul que al igual que ella estaba pensativo y nervioso, todo eso junto, hizo que Maka perdiera un poco de confianza y que necesitara urgentemente que todo transcurriera de una forma un poco más rápida.

Al atardecer decidió ponerse el vestido y esperar a que cayera la noche.

Tsubaki realmente tenía muy buen gusto para elegir.

A ella le había llevado un vestido de dama, de mangas largas y transparentes, con los hombros al descubierto y de un largo bastante apropiado. Tenía un pequeño sombrero con una pluma y un antifaz que cubría casi la mitad de su cara, con detalles brillantes y llamativos. El conjunto era verde esmeralda con algunos detalles en negro.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo primero que pensó fue qué diría Soul cuando la viera vestida así.

Por su parte, Soul se puso el disfraz que le había tocado. Se sorprendió de que la amiga de Maka de hecho hubiera adivinado tan bien sus medidas. El traje le quedaba a la perfección. Era negro, con detalles en rojo de pies a cabeza. Era un traje de juglar: una camisa amplia con unos pantalones a la medida, con una pequeña capa encima. El sombrero era amplio y negro, con la pluma roja, y el antifaz era también bastante grande, igualmente negro con los bordes en rojo.

Soul nunca se había vestido así. Cuando salió de su habitación, se había quitado el sombrero y el antifaz. Al tratar de salir hacia la escalera, casi tropieza con una de las vigas. Dando un par de saltos y bastante inclinado, trató de guardar equilibro para no caer.

Justo entonces llegó a donde estaba Maka. Le daba la espalda, pero al oír el ruido se dio la vuelta. Soul tenía el sombrero y el antifaz en una mano y estaba profundamente inclinado, y no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde el momento en que la vio.

A Maka le dio la impresión de que él trataba de reverenciarla, así que se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió complacida y a su vez se inclinó. Soul comprendió la confusión pero no dijo nada y se enderezó.

Se hubiera inclinado de todas formas al verla.

-Te ves muy bonita- sonrió.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te haya quedado bien el disfraz. Solo te falta una guitarra y ponerte a cantar para parecer un juglar de verdad.

Soul sonrió y Maka aprovecho para mirarlo mejor.

¿Acaso era ese mismo, el muchacho semisalvaje que apenas, y con mucho trabajo, podía mantener una conversación decente por unos pocos minutos? ¿El que tocaba las campanas en lo alto de la catedral, y un piano en las profundidades de unas catacumbas? ¿Era acaso él el que todo el tiempo era llamado demonio?

Soul reparó en que Maka lo estaba observando pero no quiso decir nada.

En cuanto cayó la noche, fueron escaleras abajo y salieron de la catedral. Claro que no le dijeron al sacerdote. No era algo que él necesitara saber.

Cerca de allí encontraron a Tsubaki. Ella también iba disfrazada, pero Maka pudo reconocerla al instante. Su acompañante debía ser Black*Star.

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Tsubaki no se sorprendió en absoluto. Soul era tal cual Maka lo describía en sus conversaciones, o al menos, lo que se podía ver además del antifaz y el sombrero, lo era.

El sorprendido sin duda era él.

Soul muy pocas veces había estado entre tanta gente. Cuando le presentaron a Tsubaki y a Black*Star, simplemente no supo qué hacer.

-¡Hey, vengan esos cinco!- exclamó Black* Star levantando su mano derecha.

Soul lo miró con desconfianza. No conocía muchas costumbres. Saludar con un apretón de manos, por ejemplo, no era algo habitual para alguien que sólo conocía a dos personas, de ahí el incidente con Maka cuando se conocieron.

Black*Star comprendió la confusión del chico y levantó su mano un poco más.

-Vamos, amigo, levanta tu mano.

Soul lo hizo.

-Ahora extiéndela, los cinco dedos, así.

Y la mano cerrada de Soul se extendió.

-Ahora chócala contra la mía.

Y así lo hizo.

Maka se sintió un poco molesta del trato que Black*Star le había dado a Soul, como si hablara con un idiota, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ambos congeniaron maravillosamente. Al cabo de un rato, y caminando en medio de la fiesta, no hacían más que detenerse a comer en cada lugar que encontraban.

Y Maka y Tsubaki se desesperaban un poco, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellas las habían planeado.

Al final decidieron separarse, y verse en la entrada de la catedral a la media noche para ponerse al tanto y decidir si quedarse más tiempo o irse ya.

Ninguno de los chicos preguntó nada. Soul se limitó a seguir a Maka.

-Emh…Soul.

-¿Sí?

-Dame tu mano. Hay mucha gente, si nos separamos sería un gran problema.

Soul estiró su brazo y le tomó la mano, y se quedó tras ella, muy cerca.

Realmente lo estaban disfrutando. La libertad era una sensación muy extraña para Soul. Por esos momentos, dejó de ser un demonio para ser sólo un muchacho más, disfrazado como cualquier otro.

Nunca había caminado por esas calles tan tranquilo y tan feliz.

-¡Soul, mira!

Se acercaron corriendo a una tarima donde un hombre hacia malabares con unas antorchas encendidas, y al finalizar se metía una de ellas a la boca.

Luego fueron a otra, donde un mago partía en dos a una muchacha.

Era divertido, claro, pero Soul no pudo impedir que un solo pensamiento invadiera su mente ante tales actos.

_¿Y yo soy el demonio?_

En una zona un poco más alejada había otra tarima donde un grupo de mujeres bailaban. Sus vestidos vaporosos y ligeros se movían con facilidad junto con sus cuerpos adornados con piedras preciosas, además había velos y una música alegre.

…

Soul se distrajo unos momentos al ver a dos guardias conversar a pocos metros de él. Se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor, mientras Maka disfrutaba el espectáculo. Habían dicho algo sobre una bruja.

-Los castigos para las herejes se han hecho más fuertes- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa- y lo mejor es que si atrapamos alguno de esos nos irá muy bien.

-Como la chiquilla que se metió a Notre Damme el otro día…vaya que nos metió en problemas- completó el otro.

-Sí, pero ella no estará segura allí mucho tiempo- replicó el primero, riendo- Mañana todo un contingente irá a buscarla. Será como una advertencia para todas esas personas.

-¿Qué hay del asilo?

-No le servirá de nada. De todas formas la sacarán de ahí.

Soul se hizo para atrás, temeroso de escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo decidió no alarmarse sin motivo. Estaban disfrazados, no reconocerían a Maka. Mientras se mantuvieran alejados de los guardias todo estaría bien.

Volvió junto a Maka justo en el momento en que el baile terminaba, y Maka se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano. Comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

-Cenemos algo, vamos.

Llegaron a un lugar donde vendían comida y disfrutaron de una buena cena, pero Soul seguía bastante inquieto, cosa que Maka no notó, pues el silencio era habitual en él.

Saliendo de allí siguieron caminando.

Aún tomados firmemente de la mano.

Ahora más que nunca, Soul se negaba a soltarla.

Así pasaron a muchas otras tarimas donde se efectuaban diferentes actos. Había una pequeña puesta en escena, músicos, y la gente aún iba y venía.

Los colores eran como una explosión, y estaba todo muy iluminado, y en la noche, esto creaba un increíble efecto de viveza.

Pasó un largo desfile con gente bailando, bufones, malabaristas y algunos animales.

En medio del alboroto, Maka fue sujeta por un grupo de personas que iban a toda velocidad tomados de la mano y bailando. Como nunca se soltaron, Soul también terminó allí.

Maka volteaba a verlo de cuando en cuando, con una gran sonrisa. Y Soul le devolvía la sonrisa también.

Al final la fila de gente los guió a un área especialmente para bailar, sobretodo en parejas. La música era muy alegre, así que Maka se acercó a Soul de manera decidida.

Soul no tardó en comprender el ritmo de la melodía y al poco tiempo ya la bailaba muy bien. Ambos reían y se divertían.

Maka no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Soul tan feliz.

De pronto la música se volvió más tranquila, y las personas comenzaban a bailar de una forma un poco más romántica.

Soul no sabía qué hacer, pero Maka extendió sus brazos hacia él.

Se hizo para atrás, un poco incómodo, pero finalmente él también extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

-Bien, sujeta mi cintura con esa mano- Maka le dio indicaciones- y con la otra mano sostén la mía.

Soul hizo lo que Maka le dijo.

Maka le fue indicando cómo moverse, qué pasos dar y, sorprendentemente, resultó ser tan buen bailarín como con la canción anterior, que era mucho más alegre y contagiosa.

-Lo haces muy bien- comentó ella, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida.

La sensación de estar tan cerca de él era simplemente demoledora. No quería separarse de él.

La imagen era linda, y así lo pensó Tsubaki cuando los vio a lo lejos. Maka deslizó sus brazos hasta depositarlos alrededor del cuello de Soul y apoyó la frente contra su hombro. Él no sabía qué hacer, así que la abrazó.

-Soul- dijo ella de pronto, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo- Tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque quisiste venir conmigo a pesar de todo. Es maravilloso, nunca antes te había visto reír tanto.

Soul sonrió, pero enseguida su rostro cambió. Cerca de allí estaban los guardias que Soul había visto hablar antes.

-Maka…creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado.

-De acuerdo- Maka asintió de buena manera.

Se alejaron de ahí y se dirigieron a seguir disfrutando de los distintos espectáculos, pero Soul ya no se sentía tranquilo. Observaron la actuación de unos contorsionistas, a los cuales siguieron un grupo de mimos.

Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Soul y Maka, tratando de hacer que Maka fuera con ellos y participara del show. Soul se negó a soltarla y miró al mimo retadoramente, hasta que finalmente los demás fueron por él y lo jalaron hacia el escenario.

Maka lo soltó y rió mientras los mimos seguían con su acto. Soul se quedó parado en medio de la escena mientras los mimos caminaban alrededor de él, haciendo como si lo encerraran en una caja.

-Me largo- Soul dio un paso hacia delante cuando uno de los mimos puso su mano delante de él, deteniéndolo como si caminara contra una pared, y con la otra mano le hacia una seña para que no hablara. En los actos de los mimos había de todo, menos sonido.

Si alguien hubiese podido ver a Soul en ese momento sin el antifaz, habrían visto las mejillas más rojas de la historia de Paris.

-¡Soul, no lo arruines!- gritó Maka desde el publico en cuanto vio que Soul estaba nervioso.

En cuanto el acto terminó y Soul pudo bajar, no logró ver a Maka por ningún lado.

Al salirse un poco de entre la multitud, vio su sombrero en el piso.

Al ponérselo, éste cubría un poco más su rostro de lo que el antifaz lograba. Sin él sería fácilmente reconocible.

Y al parecer había pasado. A lo lejos, dos guardias la arrastraban, mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse. Uno de ellos le había quitado el antifaz y lo llevaba en la mano. La gente los miraba pasar y el rumor corrió rápido. Aquella era la chica que, acusada de bruja, había pedido asilo en Notre Damme hacía tiempo.

Soul se quedó de pie.

Pero no por mucho. Sujetó el sombrero de Maka con fuerza y corrió por otra calle, que se encontraba a la derecha, esquivando a la gente. En la esquina dio la vuelta a la izquierda para salirles al paso y enfrentarlos.

Llegó justo antes de que pasaran por la intersección y se plantó frente a ellos.

-¡Suéltenla!- exigió con determinación. Los guardias se detuvieron y lo miraron con incredulidad. Maka, que iba medio agachada, levantó la vista.

-S..soul…

Los guardias comenzaron a burlarse de él.

-¿Quién te crees, chiquillo? ¿Por qué piensas que hemos de obedecerte?

Soul lanzó un bufido de fastidio. Realmente no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Con una se quitó el sombrero y con la otra, el antifaz.

Atenuados por la sombra del sombrero y la oscuridad del antifaz, sus ojos lucían oscuros, marrones, normales. Su cabello no era demasiado visible y hubiera pasado por rubio fácilmente.

Pero al quitarse ambas prendas todo cambió. Sus ojos relucieron, rojos y penetrantes, como dos flamas. Su cabello desordenado y blanco se removía con la brisa.

Las luces, los colores que lo rodeaban, lo hicieron parecer sobrenatural.

-¡El demonio!- gritó una mujer, recordando la historia del demonio dejado a las puertas de Notre Damme.

Las personas se hicieron hacia atrás, impresionadas, quizá no tanto por la apariencia del chico sino por la fiereza que despedía. Los guardias se sintieron asustados también.

Soul aprovechó la confusión para sujetar a Maka y quitarle al guardia el antifaz.

-Rápido, póntelos- ordenó, extendiéndole también el sombrero. Maka obedeció mientras corrían, y Soul también se los puso de vuelta. Se tomaron de la mano de nuevo y se perdieron entre la gente, mientras los guardias los seguían.

-¡Maka, Soul!-pasaron junto a Tsubaki y Black*Star, que comenzaron a seguirlos- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Quieren…atraparnos!- gritó Maka, con la voz entrecortada por la agitación, pero en ningún momento se detuvieron, pues los guardias los habían visto y los seguían de cerca.

-Tsubaki, vamos por aquí, tengo una idea- dijo Black*Star tomándola de la mano y yendo hacia un lugar distinto.

Mientras Maka y Soul no dejaban de correr. Soul iba al frente, esquivando personas, y jalando a Maka con fuerza. Ella lo seguía sin saber qué hacer, pues había perdido por completo el control de la situación. A su paso, trataba de tirar cosas tras ella para confundir y retrasar a los guardias que sin embargo aún corrían tras ellos.

-Necesitamos volver a Notre Damme- le dijo Maka.

-Pero…-Soul sabía que no se iban a detener porque ellos estuvieran asilados- intentémoslo, pero no deben vernos.

Entonces lograron perderlos un poco.

Un poco más adelante, Tsubaki y Black*Star sostenían una pequeña y ligera carpa.

-Ocúltense aquí- dijo el chico de pelo azul mientras la abría un poco.

Soul jaló a Maka hacia adentro con decisión.

-Llévenos a la catedral, con cuidado- Tsubaki asintió y ella y su amigo movieron la carpa con cuidado, asegurándose de ir al paso de Maka y Soul, que de hecho no podían ver nada desde adentro.

Si alguien los veía raro, ellos se detenían y se abanicaban con las manos como si estuvieran cansados.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la catedral.

Soul y Maka salieron de la carpa, pero en ese momento, fueron vistos por los guardias que habían terminado cerca de allí.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!

Soul sujetó a Maka de nuevo y ambos corrieron dentro de la catedral, donde el sacerdote, que se había dado cuenta de que habían salido, los esperaba.

Al ver que corrían algo le dijo que debía cerrar la catedral y así lo hizo. Los guardias se quedaron afuera y no les permitió entrar.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue que, mientras corrían, Soul y Maka comenzaron a reír.

Atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron a las escaleras. Sus risas tintineantes resonaban con el eco. El sonido era extraño. Era fuerte y alegre, pero con un fondo amargo.

Era libertad.

Al llegar al campanario Soul tropezó con el último escalón y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Maka consigo. Hizo una mueca debido al golpe, pero enseguida continuaron las risas.

Maka, tendida sobre él, lo abrazaba, completamente dominada por las carcajadas que no podía contener. Escondió la cara en el pecho de él, agitada por las risas.

Soul permaneció recostado sobre el piso, sujetándola de la cintura.

-¿Viste las caras de esos tipos, Soul? Fue genial- dijo ella para volver a estallar en risas. Había algo que los había hecho reír.

Quizá fue que, a pesar de la angustia, ellos se miraron y rieron en muchas ocasiones. Quizá fue que estuvieron a punto de tropezar varias veces mientras estaban dentro de la carpa. Quizás había sido la cara de Soul al subir al escenario con los mimos.

O quizás simplemente, fue el hecho de que se habían librado de los guardias.

En unos pocos minutos ambos se calmaron un poco. Soul respiró profundamente y lanzó un suspiro, mirando hacia arriba, el techo del campanario.

Entre sus brazos, Maka pasó de la tensión de la risa a la calma, y luego, a un extraño estremecimiento.

Porque, justo en esos momentos, su realidad le había caído encima.

Ahora ella era como Soul. Desde el momento en que la acusaron de bruja, ella había dejado de ser una persona libre.

Y hasta entonces lo había comprendido.

-Ellos querían llevarme, Soul- gimió, levantando la vista hacia él, mirándolo a través del antifaz con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas- querían llevarme…

Y se soltó llorando, aún aferrada al pecho del campanero, que no la soltó.

No supo qué decirle, y finalmente decidió no decir nada.

Y mientras abajo el carnaval continuaba y explotaba en todo su apogeo de felicidad, libertad y éxtasis, una bruja lloraba, en brazos de un demonio, en el campanario de Notre Damme.

Soul necesitaba hacer algo. Al día siguiente vendrían por ella, como los había escuchado decir. Había creído que se confundirían si no los perdían mientras corrían, pero los guardias los habían visto entrar en la catedral.

Al día siguiente, necesitarían encontrar un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto solo se ocupó de sujetar a Maka, esperando que sintiera algo de consuelo, mientras ella se negaba a alejarse de él, dominada por la tristeza.

Había sido el precio que había tenido que pagar debido a su deseo de hacer feliz a Soul.

**Continuará…**

**Un saludo a todos, queridos lectores. Se agradecen los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora (y los que me gustaría recibir luego) y que les haya gustado tanto este fic.**

**Besos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	5. la Melodía de Maka

**¡Hola! Capitulo 5 up! Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**La melodía de Maka**_

Maka despertó esa mañana realmente cansada. Sí, cansada. Sentía todo el cuerpo molido, y a decir verdad pocos deseos tenia de ponerse en pie. La cabeza le dolía como si tuviera una fuerte resaca (o al menos, era así como ella creía que se debía sentir). En cuanto abrió los ojos, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Recordó que después de haber pasado unos minutos llorando, Soul la había ayudado a ponerse de pie y la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Esperó afuera a que ella se pusiera su ropa de dormir, y al cabo de un rato se había asomado de nuevo para asegurarse de que estuviera acostada. Le dio las buenas noches y se fue, pero ella tardó en quedarse dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

-Maka, ¿ya despertaste? ¿Puedes salir, por favor?

Maka se incorporó.

-Espérame un momento- pidió mientras arreglaba su cama. Se aseó con un cubo de agua que tenía en su cuarto y se puso un vestido de diario. Se cepilló el cabello lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días- saludó, con la voz ligeramente apagada, pero se esforzó en darle una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

-Buenos días. Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme un rato.

Maka suspiró.

-Claro.

Caminaron rumbo a las escaleras, y Maka pudo ver hacia afuera antes de bajar. Las nubes oscurecían el cielo, y el ambiente se sentía un poco bochornoso y húmedo.

-Está bastante nublado allá afuera-comentó distraídamente.

-Ha estado así desde anoche, y llueve a ratos. De hecho, empezó a llover en cuanto te fuiste a dormir.

Maka lo seguía de cerca y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, asombrada.

-¿En serio? ¿Y el carnaval?

Soul sonrió con una ligera intención de burla.

-Trataron de seguir pero llovió tan fuerte que se acabó en menos de media hora. ¿Linda coincidencia, no crees? Que hayamos tenido que regresar antes.

Entraron a las escaleras y bajaron. Soul tenía entre sus manos una antorcha, y con la otra mano sujetaba a Maka de la muñeca, como si temiera que fuera a caer.

-Soul- Maka lo llamó, y él percibió en su voz una profunda tristeza.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento lo de anoche. Me siento como una tonta.

-No hay problema.

Cruzaron la catedral y salieron por la parte de atrás hasta llegar al patio. Soul se acercó al lugar en donde estaba la entrada a las catacumbas. Se agachó y sujetó la argolla, la cual levantó tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Vamos a ir allí, Soul?-preguntó ella, un poco dudosa. Por una parte le gustaba la idea, pero por otro lado, no estaba segura.

Sin contestar, Soul entró, y Maka se vio obligada a seguirlo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Soul aún traía la antorcha consigo. Caminaron por el pasillo húmedo hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el piano. Posteriormente, él encendió las otras antorchas y dejó colgada en un soporte la que traía en la mano. Luego invitó a Maka a sentarse en el banquillo del piano.

-Soul, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?

-Sólo quería que estuvieras tranquila, después de lo de ayer... Pensé que te gustaría estar aquí.

Estaban sentados de espaldas al piano. Soul tenía sus manos en las rodillas, y Maka miraba el piso.

Había algunas corrientes de aire que entraban por los pasillos de las diferentes cuevas, y la humedad no era mucha, así que el ambiente era bastante agradable, lo cual además beneficiaba a que el piano no se maltratara.

-Traje algo para que desayunaras- ofreció él, extendiéndole un plato- yo ya lo hice.

Maka salió de su ensimismamiento por unos segundos y comió en silencio.

Era como si allí, en las catacumbas, los papeles se intercambiaran entre ellos.

-Gracias- susurró cuando terminó de comer.

Soul puso el plato a un lado y luego ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

Maka se recargó en el hombro de su amigo. Realmente estaba deprimida, no quería ni siquiera hacer el intento de sonreír. Soul tenía razón, estar allí le estaba haciendo bien. Al menos ahí no tenía que fingir una sonrisa.

Él no la presionaba, simplemente estaba allí, a su lado, en silencio. Cada vez, Maka lo entendía un poco mejor. El silencio no era solo porque estaba poco habituado a la conversación, sino también porque en el silencio estaba seguro y tranquilo. El silencio, al menos por el momento, estaba bien.

-Soul.

Él tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la barbilla en una de las manos. Cuando Maka lo llamó, se volteó ligeramente hacia ella, mostrándole que la escuchaba.

-¿Te puedo contar algo más acerca de mis padres?- preguntó, mirando hacia el frente, hacia ninguna parte en especial.

Él asintió. Maka se tardó un poco en empezar, al parecer necesitaba prepararse antes de hablar. Después de unos segundos, comenzó su relato días atrás inconcluso.

-Hace tiempo…unos tres años, me separé de ellos porque era peligroso que viajáramos juntos. Nos mandábamos cartas para mantenernos al tanto y saber dónde íbamos a estar y a donde mandar la siguiente carta. Pero, la última carta que me llegó no era de ellos, sino de un amigo muy cercano que vivía en Lyon, donde ellos se estaban quedando. Las autoridades los habían atrapado y los iban a matar- hizo una larga pausa.

No se miraban, en ningún momento. Soul se mordía los labios sin saber si debía decir algo o quedarse callado, pero Maka continuó antes de que él pudiera actuar.

-Decidí ir allí antes de que sucediera. Pensé que quizás no era cierto y solo trataban de alejarme de ellos. Cuando huyes como nosotros lo hacíamos, te vuelves una persona paranoica, y yo no podía pasarlo por alto, así que me dirigí allí. Eran dos días de viaje, pero me atrasé un poco por las lluvias. Cuando llegué había un gran alboroto, y entonces me di cuenta de que ese día había ejecuciones.

En este punto, Maka rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla rápidamente.

-Llegué justo para ver cómo los mataban, Soul. Los quemaron vivos… no pude verlo, no pude- tomó mucho aire y se limpió la cara- corrí hasta la salida del pueblo y me fui con unos mercaderes en una carreta. Estuve vagando de un lugar a otro durante varios días, y finalmente me uní a una caravana que venía a París. Decidí quedarme aquí por unos cuantos meses e irme después, pero mira como ha terminado todo.

Soul estiró su brazo y lo pasó alrededor de los hombros de Maka. Ella se inclinó y se recargó en él nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fue que pediste asilo en Notre Damme?

Maka tardó mucho en contestar, pero sabía que a él no le iba a importar.

-Pasé un par de semanas bastante bien. Ya me había estabilizado un poco de lo de mis padres. Yo sabía que la gente me miraba raro porque llegaban a mi casa los libros, y cartas de otros fugitivos amigos de mis padres. También estaba el hecho de que viviera sola alguien tan joven. Un día iba caminando con mis libros, pero me tropecé y se me cayeron. Estaba en el mercado, y una mujer se acercó a mí para ayudarme. Pero ella vio los libros, y las imágenes que tenían, y comenzó a gritar que yo era una bruja. Los guardias me rodearon, y yo solo corrí y corrí, hasta llegar aquí.

Soul cerró los ojos y su brazo apretó a Maka con un poco mas de fuerza. Ella se abrazó a él con ambos brazos, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Él podía sentir su respiración suave cerca del oído, y los restos de sus lágrimas humedeciendo su piel.

-Perdóname, Soul. Me he dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo traté de forzarte a vivir de una forma mejor, en un mundo "libre"- dijo, separándose de él, ya un poco más tranquila- sin darme cuenta de que yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo. Yo ya no soy libre, y quizás nunca lo fui.

Soul sonrió y la miró con complicidad.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser eso algo malo?

Por primera vez en el día, Maka se vio forzada a sonreír, pues en parte, Soul tenía razón.

-Si fueras libre jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

Maka asintió.

Soul se puso de pie y se dirigió a un lado de la cueva. Recargado contra la pared, había un pequeño fajo de hojas, las cuales tomó para dirigirse de nuevo al piano.

-¿Qué es eso?

Maka pudo ver que era una partitura musical, al parecer, hecha por él.

-Llevo días haciendo esto- susurró mientras se sentaba frente al piano- desde que me pediste que volviera a tocar para ti algún día.

Maka se volteó y se acomodó para quedar también frente al piano.

Soul puso sus manos sobre las teclas. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

Entonces, para Maka fue como ver a Soul transformarse. Se concentró en las teclas del piano y no hubo más. Fue como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Su cara mostraba tal concentración que sus rasgos parecían más maduros, y hasta cierto punto, atrayentes.

Maka tampoco estaba consciente de nada mientras lo veía, mientras escuchaba esa melodía melancólica, extraña, bizarra, era una locura total en más de un sentido. Pero ella sentía como en el fondo, en esa canción estaba absolutamente todo. Cada nota podía relacionarla perfectamente con ella misma, y con Soul. Lo escuchó profundamente concentrada, tratando de aprender todos y cada uno de los sonidos que el piano producía.

La melodía viajaba por las cuevas y los túneles. Las catacumbas resonaban con cada sonido que salía del piano.

Los dedos de Soul iban y venían. De pronto la música se hizo más tranquila. Maka levantó su mano, y la posó sobre la mejilla de Soul. Éste abrió mucho sus ojos, pero sin despegarlos del piano.

La canción terminó, y entonces, Soul tomó la mano de Maka que estaba sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias, Soul.

…

En la catedral, un grupo de guardias estaba esperando con una orden de capturar a Maka y a Soul también, si era posible, pues estaba en boca de todos que el demonio seguía en escondido allí.

El sacerdote estaba hincado en el altar, mientras los guardias entraban y subían en tropel al campanario. No dijo nada. Solo rezó. Durante varios minutos se pudo escuchar que revolvían el lugar de arriba abajo en la búsqueda de aquel par de antinaturales criaturas que no merecían la cortesía de ser llamados humanos.

El pobre hombre sintió un gran alivio cuando bajaron diciendo que no habían encontrado nada.

Luego buscaron por toda la catedral. Varios de ellos sintieron que era una gran falta de respeto. Cada parte de la catedral parecía observarlos atentamente mientras llevaban a cabo la penosa tarea. Cada vez más cohibidos, los guardias revisaron cada rincón, en el más grande y absoluto silencio.

…

La sensación de tristeza cambió por completo. Maka no podía estar más feliz.

Al terminar la canción, Soul había bajado las manos, las cuales ahora colgaban a sus costados, desgarbadas y tristes. Del pianista impactante que había hacia unos segundos, apenas había quedado la silueta. Sus ojos callados miraban el piano con una profunda melancolía.

-Aún no soy muy bueno- comentó, tocando una tecla al azar- pero por alguna razón me siento satisfecho con esta melodía.

-¿Cómo la hiciste?

Soul respiró profundamente y luego miró las hojas.

-Solo toqué. Vino por sí misma. Apenas logré escribirla para no olvidarla.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio. Poco a poco, la atmósfera de música que los rodeaba antes fue desapareciendo, dando por terminado ese momento que Maka sintió tan especial.

Sus manos descansaban fijas en el banquillo a los lados de su cuerpo, y sus piernas, que colgaban, se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás.

-Soul-susurró Maka, viéndolo de reojo. Él no había separado su vista del piano- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Se está haciendo tarde.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos cosas qué hacer.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio. Pero necesitaba hacer tiempo, así que trató de pensar en algo rápido.

-Pensaba en el carnaval- dijo, finalmente arriesgándose- fue…divertido.

Luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Tienes razón- seguramente eso serviría por el momento- a pesar de lo último, creo que me divertí.

-También lo de los disfraces, y los mimos.

-Eres extraño, Soul- comentó ella, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa- allá en el campanario estás casi en el cielo, pero te cuesta tanto ser un humano normal. en cambio, das la impresión de que mientras más abajo estás más libre eres, como en el carnaval, o aquí en las catacumbas.

Soul no supo qué contestar a eso.

-Quizás la gente sí tenga razón, Soul. Quizás después de todo sí eres un demonio.

Soul quedó impresionado. Era la primera vez que ser llamado demonio se sentía bien.

Volteó a verla y sonrió. Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos. La oscuridad iluminada tenuemente por las antorchas se sentía bien.

Soul miró los labios de Maka sin poderlo evitar. Sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero no detuvo su impulso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se acercó un poco a Maka, quien quedó totalmente sorprendida por esta nueva actitud por parte de Soul. No se pudo ni mover cuando él levantó las manos y le sujetó la cara. Ella estudiaba con sus ojos la cara de él, sus ojos curiosos e intrigados, sus labios entreabiertos mientras se acercaba más a ella.

El impulso lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y a acercarse más.

Sintió un hormigueo bajar por su estómago y apoderándose de sus piernas, pero se sentía tan bien.

Ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos y respiraba con dificultad, mientras se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás. Soul puso sus manos sobre las de ella, así que Maka supo que no se iba a detener. Abrió los labios anticipando lo que venía a continuación.

Finalmente, sintió cómo Soul la besaba directamente en los labios. Ni siquiera dudó en abrir ligeramente sus labios, y corresponder. Por su parte, Soul no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco sabía si estaba bien. Pero se sentía espectacular. Y lo estaba haciendo con Maka. Y si ella no protestaba, quería decir que se trataba de algo bueno. El interior de su boca era cálido, y la sensación de entrar en ella fue simplemente electrizante. La sujetó de los hombros y, sorpresivamente, la movió hasta recargarla contra las teclas del piano, que al ser presionadas por la espalda de Maka produjeron un ruido fuerte y desordenado.

Eso bastó para que Soul se separara de ella. Maka mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta, brillando por la humedad y la respiración agitada. Sus hombros aún estaban sujetos por Las manos de Soul, y este la miraba fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

-Maka…yo- ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?- Maka…

-S…soul…- Maka lo tomó de la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No…no lo sé…

La respuesta no era fácil de interpretar. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Abrirle su corazón en ese momento tan extraño?

-Soul….yo…creo que te amo.

Soul se quedó en completo silencio. Estar así, frente a frente, callados, mirándose a los ojos, se sintió muy extraño para Maka, a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación no habría tenido problemas con ello.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no podía ver a Soul como un simple amigo. Había convivido con él, habían pasado por una persecución, un lindo carnaval, el piano, las catacumbas, dos historias verdaderamente tristes… ¿Cómo podría evitar amarlo?

-A… ¿a qué te refieres con….amo?

Maka se sorprendió. ¿Estaba bromeando, acaso?

-¿No sabes lo que significa "amar"?

Soul negó con la cabeza vivamente y los ojos muy abiertos. A Maka le hizo gracia pensar que ese chico tan serio y, hasta cierto punto, amargo, se veía tan inocente debido al desasosiego que lo embargaba. Él estaba quizás más afectado que Maka debido al beso, pues no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Había actuado más por impulso.

A pesar de ello, Maka lo tomó como una buena señal. Actuar por impulso muchas veces era la muestra más clara de los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, pero quizás no era momento de explicarle a Soul lo que era el amor.

-Olvídalo- sonrió- te explicaré después.

El la seguía mirando con incertidumbre.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos golpes por el pasillo que venían desde la puerta de madera que cerraba las catacumbas.

-Ya está- susurró- podemos volver.

-¿A qué te refieres Soul?

Soul se puso de pie y explicó con su voz despreocupada.

-Unos guardias iban a venir a buscarte. Le pedí al sacerdote que nos avisara cuando se fueran. Esa fue la señal.

Maka no supo que decir. Se limitó a seguir a Soul hasta la salida.

Cuando salieron de las catacumbas Maka se percató de que ya estaba atardeciendo.

La catedral se veía desierta, no había ni siquiera rastro de que los guardias hubieran estado allí

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio, como si temieran que salieran de la nada y los atraparan.

El campanario estaba desierto también. Maka entró a su habitación, mientras Soul caminaba por ahí.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ella salió de la habitación. Llevando con ella uno de sus libros.

Destrozado.

-Se llevaron muchos de ellos- susurró, su voz sonaba furiosa, más que triste, y sus ojos lo demostraban- y otros los hicieron pedazos, como este.

Soul tomó el libro en silencio, y lo miró con tristeza. Él lo había leído por la insistencia de Maka, y en realidad pensó que no era necesaria una acción como esa.

Maka se asomó a la abertura del campanario y lanzó el libro al vacío, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que le cayese a alguien en la cabeza.

-Estoy harta de esto. Estoy harta de esperar y de esconderme- susurró, apretando los puños con fuerza- Tengo que irme de aquí, tengo qué…

Se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, viendo como el horizonte se nublaba de súbito. Además de que la noche iba a caer, la lluvia amenazaba de nuevo.

Soul se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Maka tenía algo de razón. Si bien en las catacumbas era un pianista talentoso y seguidor de sus impulsos, allí era casi un mudo a menos que la situación ameritara hablar. Y esto no servía de mucho si se trataba de consolar a Maka.

-¿Querías saber lo que significaba "amar", Soul?- preguntó de repente, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Bien, te pondré un ejemplo. Si decidiera huir, ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Soul, un poco dudoso asintió. Luego lo confirmó, con las palabras bien firmes y decisión en su mirada.

-Sí…lo haría.

Maka sonrió y se paró frente a él. Tomó una de sus manos y la miró con fingida atención, con la cabeza agachada.

-Muy bien…aquí te va otro ejemplo. Por tu voluntad lo harías, ¿No? – Soul asintió- Pero es muy arriesgado y al final yo no te dejaría hacerlo. Prefiero que te quedes aquí a salvo- suspiró profundamente y volvió su rostro hacia arriba, mirándolo a los ojos- Bien, allí esta. Eso es el amor, ¿Ahora comprendes?

Soul volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras ella avanzaba a su cuarto.

-Necesito arreglar un poco este lugar.

Soul miró a Maka desaparecer tras la puerta. Ese día aprendió sobre el amor. Hasta donde logró comprender, era algo extraño que lo impulsaba a saborear los labios de su (¿quién lo diría?) mejor amiga, a seguirla a donde fuera y a protegerla, pero también era un sentimiento que le aprisionaba la garganta e, inexplicablemente, le auguraba momentos difíciles, un presentimiento extraño en su mente, o en su corazón.

Si eso era el amor, por su propio bien, Soul hubiese preferido no sentirlo nunca. Pero por otro lado, actualmente no se arrepentía de "amar" a Maka.

Continuará…

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A veces se me hace difícil manejar a Soul y a Maka pero traté de apegarme lo más que pudiera a sus personalidades, lamento mucho si no me salió tan bien como quisiera, pero es que en este capítulo en específico aflora más el romance y… ¡ah! Creo que ustedes me entienden mejor que nadie.**

**A ver a ver, aclaraciones (con un pequeño spoiler del manga); me gustaría pensar que la canción que Soul le toca a Maka es la misma que usan en el Manga para vencer a Arachne, la cual él mismo llamó "la Melodía de Maka", pero como esto ocurrió en el manga no tengo idea de cómo suena la canción xD**

**Me quedó mucho más corto que el anterior, pues se centra más que nada en lo que ocurre en las catacumbas, pero unas tres mil palabras es más o menos lo que escribo siempre por capitulo supongo que está bien por esta vez.**

**Creo que es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto n.n**

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	6. ¿Donde esta la bruja?

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, sufri un percance con el teclado de mi laptop () pero me esforcé por traerles el siguiente capítulo de mi fic**

**SoulEater no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**¿Dónde está la bruja?**_

Soul pasó unos pocos días bastante al pendiente de lo que hiciera Maka. Ella había dejado de mostrar sus deseos de marcharse de Notre Dame, de hecho había retomado esa pequeña rutina que se había marcado desde que llegó allí. Ayudaba en general a la limpieza de la catedral y leía los libros que aún le quedaban. Por las tardes platicaba con Tsubaki, y con él pasaba largas horas de silencio o de platicas que en realidad no revelaban nada. Realmente seguían disfrutando el silencio entre los dos.

No habían vuelto a mencionar ni una palabra que tuviera que ver sobre el "amor" y muy apenas había alcanzado a comprender que lo que había hecho con Maka se llamaba beso. En realidad sentía muchas ganas de hablarlo con ella pero simplemente no encontraba la forma ni el momento para traer el asunto a la plática. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que se moría de ganas de repetirlo.

Lo recordaba constantemente y sentía que a duras penas podía asimilarlo. Lo sentía a flor de piel. Le quemaba los labios.

Sobre todo cuando la tenía cerca. Haría lo que fuera con tal de poder abrazarla y besarla otra vez pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Sentía una fuerte presión que se lo impedía.

Por lo pronto, intentó que todo volviera poco a poco a la normalidad, y pronto comprendió que todo era muy diferente desde que Maka estaba allí. Su normalidad había pasado a ser una menos oscura y más agradable desde que ella estaba a su lado.

Una mañana de misa, Soul se encaminó al campanario y tocó. Unas palomas salieron de allí volando, y él se quedó allí entre las campanas, viendo a la gente entrar a la catedral. Ese día en específico no había visto a Maka, pero era muy temprano. Casi había pasado una semana de lo del carnaval y él simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Un poco más tarde, pudo ver a la gente alejándose de la catedral. Se recargó contra una de las campanas y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba hablar con Maka, porque cada día era peor, sentía que se ahogaba, que se quemaba. No podía continuar así, simplemente se había vuelto demasiado para él.

Se alejó un poco de la campana, disponiéndose a caminar, cuando escuchó muchos pasos, firmes, fuertes, por las escaleras. Entonces los vio, allí, enfrente de él.

-Sujétenlo. Ahora busquen a la bruja.

-¡No!-dos guardias sujetaron a Soul con firmeza de los brazos.

Él era fuerte, sí, pero no podía contra dos fornidos soldados, él era solo un muchacho. Y sin embargo forcejeaba como una bestia. Se retorcía terriblemente, provocando una gran incomodidad en los guardias que lo sujetaban.

-¡No se atrevan a acercarse a ella!- gritó, una vez más. El enorme puño de uno de los guardias se estrelló contra su estómago. Soul sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sus rodillas se doblaban. La única razón por la que no cayó al suelo fue porque lo seguían sujetando. Lo guiaron hasta la habitación de Maka, frente a la cual se quedaron mientras otros guardias trataban de entrar.

-No se atrevan…- repitió, sintiendo que en su estómago todo se revolvía. Se quedaba sin fuerzas.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que la abrieron de una patada.

-¡No!

Pero pasaron largos segundos luego de los cuales los guardias salieron.

-No está- dijo uno de ellos- esa maldita víbora se escapó.

A partir de ese momento, fue como si Soul se convirtiera en un muñeco de trapo, ligero y blando, moldeable y manipulable. Sus ojos parecían de vidrio, y no volvió a forcejear ni a decir palabra.

Muy apenas caminaba. Apenas reaccionó al ver la mirada horrorizada del sacerdote y al percibir los gritos y las pedradas que le lanzaron apenas puso un pie fuera de la catedral.

…

Maka se había despertado temprano con una sola mira ese día. Iba a escapar, pasara lo que pasara. Pensó en llevar a Soul con ella, pero pronto recordó lo arriesgado que podía ser. Ella ya había sufrido bastante al ver morir a sus padres, simplemente no podría soportar que algo le ocurriera a Soul por su culpa.

Mucho antes de que él se levantara, con ayuda de Tsubaki, había preparado disfraz. Su amiga también se disfrazó, de forma que, durante la misa, se colaron entre la gente y trataron de pasar desapercibidas. Maka iba con la cabeza cubierta, y un pequeño bulto entre su ropa. Daba la impresión de que era una joven embarazada, y Tsubaki estaba igual. No falto quien las felicitara y ellas se ponían un poco nerviosas cada vez que alguien se acercaba. Durante la misa, por primera vez en su vida, Maka _rezó_ porque todo saliera bien. Rezó por ella misma, y también rezó por Soul. Que no lo volvieran a molestar y que nunca le hicieran daño. Que fuera feliz aun si no estaba ella a su lado.

Al terminar la misa, se confundieron con el gentío que estaba saliendo, y fueron directamente a la tienda en la que trabajaba Tsubaki. El día estaba muy nublado, casi parecía de noche.

-Lo logramos, Maka- susurró Tsubaki, en cuanto entraron discretamente en la trastienda. Maka se sentó pesadamente en la primera silla que vio. Allí estaban relativamente seguras mientras encontraban una forma discreta de llegar al cuartito donde ella solía vivir antes de tener que pedir asilo.

Tsubaki no tardó en darse cuenta de que Maka tenía una muy triste expresión en su rostro.

-Maka… ¿por qué no simplemente le pediste a Soul que te acompañara? Él hubiera estado más que dispuesto.

-El no conoce nada de la vida aquí afuera. No podía simplemente arrastrarlo junto conmigo- suspiró- esto es muy riesgoso, y él está seguro allá arriba mientras no esté con él.

Tsubaki miró a su amiga tristemente.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-además- prosiguió Maka, como queriéndose convencer de ello- siempre he estado sola. No necesito a nadie para continuar. Mi estancia aquí no iba a ser muy larga de todas formas y no había razón para esperar que al final saliera de aquí acompañada.

-Qué fría puedes ser cuando te lo propones- comentó Tsubaki, sentándose a lado de ella, mirándole tristemente. Y de verdad, así lo sentía. M_**a**_ka podía ser extremadamente estoica y fuerte. Tsubaki no la conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, pero no había que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de ello.

Maka iba a protestar, cuando Black*Star llegó corriendo a la trastienda tremendamente agitado.

-¡Rápido, tienen que venir!- gritó, sujetando a Tsubaki y a M_**a**_ka por las muñecas y jalándolas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Black*Star, tranquilízate por favor- pidió Tsubaki.

-¡Es Soul! ¡Lo sacaron de la catedral y lo llevaron a la explanada!

Maka no necesitó más. Creyó que estaba relativamente a salvo por que seguía disfrazada así que no dudó en correr, seguida de Tsubaki y Black*Star.

Se mantuvieron a distancia de la gente y pudieron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Habían montado rápidamente una tarima en la explanada, suficientemente grande para dos o tres personas, con un poste de madera en medio.

Subieron a Soul a la tarima. Este, con la mirada agachada, mantenía sus manos en la espalda y no parecía tener intenciones de huir ni de resistirse. Junto a él había un juez, que leía un papel. La gente no dejaba de gritar, de llamarle "demonio", pero por lo menos habían dejado de lanzarle cosas.

-¡Demonio!- gritó el juez, consiguiendo la atención de todos- se te acusa de encubrir a la bruja que pidió asilo en Notre Dame, y también de encubrirla en su escape. ¿Cómo te declaras?

…

-Debo hacer algo- dijo el impulsivo Black*Star, pero en seguida fue detenido por Tsubaki.

-No, solo nos pondrás en evidencia.

Maka miraba angustiada. Ella sí debía hacer algo, Soul estaba allí por culpa suya.

Pero Tsubaki tenía razón. Había mucha gente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sin llamar la atención de todos y sin meterlos en más problemas. Y hacia mucho que en realidad ella no hacía nada tan arriesgado.

…

-¡No has contestado a la pregunta!- insistió aquel hombre- ¿Eres acaso cómplice de ella?

Soul no dijo nada.

-¿acaso te hechizó?

-…-

-Se te tomara como culpable si no contestas.

-…-

-Bien. Si nos dices donde esta ella ahora, seras perdonado…

…

-Tengo que hacer algo- dijo de pronto Maka, avanzando. Tsubaki vio sus intenciones y la sujetó.

-¡No!

-Black*Star, ayúdame a meterla a la catedral.

Estaban a pocos metros de ella, y la gente estaba tan impresionada con Soul que ni siquiera pensarían en voltear a Notre Dame. Sujetaron a Makv y Tsubaki le tapó la boca con la mano.

Finalmente lograron entrar. El sacerdote los recibió, muy angustiado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a Maka, pero ella trató de correr de nuevo a la puerta, siendo detenida por Black*Star.

-Debo hacer algo- insistió ella. Toda la fachada de su fortaleza y estoicismo cayó para mostrar la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con Soul. Terminó arrodillada frete a lv puerta. Nunca en su vida se había arrodillado hasta la primera vez que entro a Notre Dame.

…

Soul se había mantenido un buen rato en completo silencio, preguntándose si era que Maka simplemente se había ido sin importarle lo que pasara con él. Quería creer que no era así, pero, ¿Qué otra explicación había? Simplemente no la habían encontrado. A las catacumbas nunca iba sola, y seguramente habían revisado el resto de la catedral antes o después de dar con él.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? Y, ¿acaso, en alguno de sus pensamientos, se acordaba de él? ¿Acaso estaba entre la gente, viéndolo, sin poderse mover?

Qué tonto había sido. Que imprudente e idiota. Sólo alguien como él podía haberse enamorado- pues ahora sentía que conocía el significado de esa palabra a la perfección- de alguien que huía, que en cualquier momento iba a salir de su vida sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Sólo alguien como él se hubiera atrevido a arriesgarse tanto por una…por una bruja.

Y estos pensamientos habían dado vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez. Intercaladas con sus propias preguntas, venían las del juez.

¿Era su cómplice?

_En todo el sentido de la palabra_

¿Ella lo había hechizado?

_Tal vez. No veo otra explicación._

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta?- preguntó el juez de nuevo, desesperándose un poco.

-…-

-¡¿Dónde está la bruja, demonio malnacido?

_No lo s__é._

-Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, imbécil.

Se dejó escuchar un alarido de sorpresa de la multitud. La voz de Soul era fuerte, tenía una resonancia ronca que lo hacía ver feroz y retador.

No tenía nada que perder.

Dentro de la catedral, todos lo escucharon pues no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí la tarima. Maka sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Tsubaki se había llevado una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué le harán?

-No tienen pruebas de nada. Las faltas a la autoridad no son un delito mayor, y de todas formas Soul ya fue perdonado antes por ser un demonio...no creo que le hagan gran cosa.

…

Soul se había negado a contestar desde un principio, y luego de ese atrevimiento suyo ya no intentó decir nada más. Sabía que lo que seguía no sería nada bueno, pero estaba seguro de que se lo merecía. De alguna u otra forma, lo tenía ganado.

-Azótenlo- ordenó el juez a un hombre que tenía al lado, pero con su voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran- veinte veces.

Maka sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

-No, por favor…

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, y ella lo sabía.

...

Sujetaron a Soul y lo pusieron contra el poste, amarrándole las muñecas del otro lado para que no se moviera.

Desgarraron su camisa, dejando al descubierto su delgada y fuerte espalda.

Se propuso no gritar. Apretó los labios y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Entonces le soltaron el primer latigazo.

-¡Mph…!- lo tomó por sorpresa, y el dolor era…como si le quemara. Ardía. Su cuerpo se curvó hacia delante, y sintió cómo el dolor iba de su espalda hacia sus piernas y sus brazos. El ardor le nublaba la vista.

-¡Mph!- otra vez. Y una vez más. Su cuerpo se agitaba cada vez que sentía un nuevo golpe, un nuevo surco abriéndose en su espalda. Su svngre,hirviendo, bajaba por su espalda y le quemaba las piernas.

Con cada latigazo que escuchaba, Maka se derrumbaba un poco más. Como Soul, no lloraba, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era casi el equivalente al que Soul sentía en su espalda.

Los últimos golpes fueron los más fuertes. Algunos cayeron sobre los sangrantes surcos ya abiertos, doliendo aún más. Se le estaba olvidando como respirar, ya no veía nada a su alrededor.

Y cada uno de ellos le decía la misma cosa.

Maka, Maka, Maka, una y otra vez.

Lo hacía porque había sido tan idiota de enamorarse… él, un maldito demonio, se había enamorado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Luego de esto, lo soltaron.

Lo lanzaron sin miramientos debajo de la tarima, pero la gente no se atrevía a hacer nada.

Sin embargo los guardias no tuvieron consideración. Lo empujaron, maltratando sus heridas a propósito, y se lo lanzaron entre ellos como si se tratara de un muñeco. Finalmente, lo lanzaron contra las puertas de la catedral. En ese momento un rayo cruzó el cielo, y un trueno ensordecedor retumbó, sintiéndose un ligero temblor. Luego comenzó a llover a cantaros.

La gente comenzó a correr a sus casas, dejando a Soul recargado contra la puerta, agonizante.

El sacerdote abrió rápido, y Soul cayó dentro aparatosamente, empapado de su propia sangre, a los pies de Maka.

Al verlo así, ella rompió a llorar y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Soul…- él se incorporo y la rechazó violentamente, con suficiente fuerza como para lanzarla lejos de él.

-Aléjate de mi…- susurró, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie. Caminó rumbo a las escaleras, por el largo pasillo, mientras los demás observaban su espalda cruzada por los latigazos sangrantes. Los vitrales mostraban un poco de la lluvia que arreciaba afuera, dejándose ver un rayo de cuando en cuando, con el sonido de un trueno y el agua cayendo. De fondo se veía el imponente altar.

Maka simplemente se quedó sin aire. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Iré por algunas cosas para curarle…- susurró Tsubaki, una vez que él hubo desaparecido de su vista- mientras, creo que deberías ir con él.

Maka asintió en silencio, mientras Tsubaki y Black*Star salían de la catedral. El sacerdote dijo que iriv a prepararle un té.

Maka se puso de pie con mucho trabajo, sentía que se le doblaban las piernas.

Atravesó el pasillo y subió las escaleras con la terrible sensación de que cada paso que daba la dejaba aun ms débil.

Finalmente llegó al campanario, y encontró a Soul en el mismo lugar donde el primer día le había hecho compañía al comer, mirando lv lluvia.

Ahora más que nunca, lucía como una gárgola.

Se acercó cuidadosamente. Él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de modo que sus manos se acercaban a su espalda. Su mano derecha tocaba sin cuidado una de las enormes heridas.

Maka se sentó detrás de él, y tocó su nuca con suavidad; el único espacio donde no había rastros de sangre. Se acercó un poco más y depositó ahí un beso muy suave.

-No te molestes- susurró él- duele de todas formas.

Ella se sentó a su lado esta vez, y le miró las manos, cubiertas de su propia sangre.

-¿Cómo es que sigues consiente?- preguntó, para luego cubrirse la boca y sentir que sus lagrimas bajaban por su cara.

- No lo sé…- susurró Soul, para luego voltear a verla. Su cara lucía cansada y un tanto ausente- no llores.

La sujetó de la cara, y como pudo, tocó su frente con la de ella. Maka sintió como la sangre en sus manos se le estampaba en el rostro. Trató de detener sus lágrimas, e inclinó su cara un poco más hacia delante, por fin, besándolo. Soul tardó un poco, pero correspondió en unos segundos. Maka se sujetó de su cabeza y lo acercó más a ella.

El beso sabía a sangre y a lágrimas. Por instinto, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar suavemente, compartiendo la angustia y el dolor. Maka lo sintió mordiendo sus labios, y casi deseaba que doliera tanto como un latigazo, pero por el contrario, era casi como estar en el cielo. Soul sentía como si sus fuerzas regresaran a contacto con los labios de Maka.

Se separaron, pero sus frentes seguían juntas. Soul vio llas manchas de sangre con la forma de sus manos en la cara de Maka.

-Duele- susurró. Se sentía seguro, admitirle una debilidad únicamente a ella- no fue muy inteligente de mi parte.

-Soul, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto…

-No…yo lo hice porque así lo desee- cada vez se le escuchaba mas débil- lo único que deseo es que no vuelvas a irte así.

-Te lo prometo, Soul.

Entonces Soul se recargó hacia delante, cayendo inconsciente sobre el regazo de Maka. En cualquier momento Tsubaki y Black Star llegarían a curar a Soul. Mientras tanto ella veía sus heridas, deseando que alguna de ellas se trasladara a su cuerpo, para al menos llevar una pequeña parte del dolor. Pero sabía que eso no era posible…no al menos por el momento.

Se acercó a su oído, pero sabía que él no iba a escuchar.

-Te amo.

Otro trueno se escuchó, y afuera siguió arreciando la lluvia.

Continuara…


	7. Vendajes y pesadillas

**Wooo, un capítulo más! Los problemas con mi teclado continúan, por suerte aun puedo escribir con…emm…pocos problemas.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo7**_

_**Vendajes y pesadillas**_

Tsubaki y Black*Star ayudaron a Maka a llevar a Soul a su habitación. Era extraño tenerlos allí, pero estaba bien, necesitaba su ayuda.

Era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto de Soul, pero igual no le sorprendió que la habitación fuese aún más pequeña que la suya y que de hecho tuviera muy pocas pertenencias. Quizás lo únicos similar entre ellos eran los libros, pero los de él eran de música y el cielo sabía que Maka no los comprendería tan bien como él.

Lo recostaron boca abajo en su cama. Tsubaki traía con ella una bolsa, de la cual sacó un pedazo de tela y una bandeja. También traía un frasco con una sustancia verdosa.

-Es una medicina que me enseñó a preparar una amiga-explicó- la uso cuando sufro una raspadura o cuando Black*Star se corta por accidente- Black*Star hizo un gesto de enojo pero no le prestaron atención- ¿crees que puedas traer algo de agua en esta bandeja?

Maka asintió y bajó rápidamente en busca de agua. Cuando regresó, Soul ya estaba consciente pero no se movía de su lugar.

-Gracias- Tsubaki recibió el agua y mojó con ella la tela- debemos limpiar primero muy bien. ¿Ves? Las heridas no son tan profundas.

Aun asi no estaba bien y eso Maka lo sabía.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia Tsubaki. Ella le entregó la tela ya humedecida con el agua.

-Ten cuidado.

Conforme limpiaba las heridas quitándoles la tierra y la sangre que se había secado en los alrededores, descubrió con asombro que debajo eran de un color rosa bastante triste con unas cuantas gotitas de rojo que amenazaban con salir, pero que por lo menos habían dejado de brotar de aquella manera tan preocupante. Por lo demás, de vez en cuando Maka buscaba su cara preguntándose si le dolía o no, pero en el rostro del campanero no había expresión alguna.

Trató de hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Trabajar con precisión no era nada nuevo para ella.

-Bien, Maka. Ahora la medicina.

Le alcanzó el recipiente y lo abrió. Maka descubrió que se trataba de una mezcla de hierbas curativas v juzgar por el aroma.

Pensando bien las cosas, era algo muy similar a lo que Maka hubiese hecho, pero llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada allí, sin contacto alguno con la naturaleza…

Sujetó el frasco con nerviosismo y tomó un poco con los dedos. Respiró profundamente.

-Soul- susurró Tsubaki, acercándole la almohada a la boca- si te arde…muerde fuerte.

Soul rió con ironía.

-Es en serio- completó Tsubaki- podría doler más que los latigazos. Sirve para desinfectar y ayuda a cicatrizar las heridas.

Soul le hizo caso. Maka decidió comenzar por la herida más grande, que era sorprendentemente vertical de acuerdo con la columna de Soul. Maka se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró una disculpa mientras sus dedos se posaban en el centro de aquella herida.

Observó como el torso de Soul se estremeció. Sus hombros se tensaron y pudo ver como cerró los puños aferrándose a la sabana que tenia debajo de sí. Al menos no mordió la almohada como le había recomendado Tsubaki. Sus ojos se habían mantenido abiertos y su mirada refulgía, de una especie de furia más que de dolor.

Maka recordó entonces las veces que lo había visto actuar de un modo "distinto", unas cuantas veces que se había llegado a preguntar si no sería realmente un demonio. Lo cual era bastante absurdo, ¿No? Ella se habría dado cuenta.

Es que había cosas que no parecían adecuadas con la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Se lo imaginaría un poco más inseguro, más ingenuo. En cambio, ya había sido testigo dos veces de sus muestras repentinas de una actitud desafiante y/o feroz; en el carnaval y ahora.

Cuando lo veía, no veía a un muchachito desprotegido e ignorante del mundo, sino a un chico frío y hasta cierto punto…sí, valiente. Que ya en dos ocasiones ha mostrado deseos de defenderla de alguna forma.

Y se lo agradecía. De no ser por esas heridas, hubiera sido mucho más interesante tocar su espalda en esos momentos. Siguió con cada herida que había en su espalda, rogando porque no se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás bien, Soul? ¿Te duele?

Él negó con un sonido extraño con la boca cerrada, que ella de alguna manera ella comprendió. Tsubaki, quien ya se había tranquilizado un poco luego de los recientes acontecimientos, sonreía tímidamente. Se preguntó cuál hubiera sido el resultado de aquella sencilla operación de haberla realizado ella, considerando la incomodidad que los extraños provocaban sobre él al hablar, supuso que sería peor si llegaba a tocarlo.

Para estos momentos, Maka ya había cubierto las heridas con la medicina. Tsubaki sonrió.

-Muy bien. Black*Star, ayúdanos a levantarlo un poco para vendarlo.

Maka se situó frente a él y lo levantó por los hombros. Así lo sujetó, pues él se encontraba ya bastante cansado como para sostenerse por si mismo. Black*Star permitió que se apoyara en él hasta que lograron afianzarlo bien para que se mantuviera de rodillas en la cama. Por su parte, Maka en ningún momento lo soltó.

Tsubaki sacó unas vendas y comenzó su labor con ayuda de Black*Star mientras Maka sujetaba a Soul firmemente por los hombros. Éste se encontraba, al parecer, tan cansado, que se limitaba a dejarse sujetar y a pensar en cualquier cosa mientras ellos hacían ese trabajo. O al menos fue eso lo que creyó Maka al verlo con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo lastimado y débil. No, quizás débil no era una buena palabra, porque Soul no era débil o al menos no había mostrado serlo. Más bien estaba cansado.

Tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no tenía esa seguridad, la que él necesitaba para poder descansar.

-Bueno, creo que es todo- susurró Tsubaki luego de terminar el vendaje- creo que lo mejor será que descanse hasta mañana, o hasta que se sienta mejor.

Acomodaron a Soul boca debajo de nuevo. A Maka le pareció que estaría incomodo con los brazos bajo su cuerpo, pero él estaba tan exhausto que no se ocupó de eso y cerró sus ojos instantáneamente.

Black*Star había mostrado sus más grandes modales y todo el sentido común que tenía en la cabeza con tal de no hacer nada impertinente mientras estuviera allí, y se le notaba que ansiaba salir. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo con todas sus fuerzas y de buena gana habría salido a entrenar al bosque, pero ni esa posibilidad existía, no con Tsubaki tras él y no luego del episodio tan desagradable que acababan de vivir. Se dieron cuenta en cuanto lo vieron salir del cuarto de Soul a toda velocidad.

-Supongo que nos vamos, entonces- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras salía, con Maka detrás de ella- y creo que tú también deberías descansar. Soul estará bien, así que no deberías preocuparte más.

Maka bajó la cara, haciendo un gesto de tristeza muy evidente. Tsubaki juntó sus manos y suspiró.

-¿Te lastimó, verdad? Aunque quisiste evitarlo no pudiste evitar que te doliera verlo así.

Ella asintió.

-Le hicieron esto por mi culpa.

-No te aflijas, todo pasó. Ahora las cosas estarán bien.

Dicho esto, Tsubaki salió de la habitación y junto con Black*Star se dispuso a salir de la catedral. Maka volvió al lado de Soul, y se sentó a su lado. Supuso que se encontraba dormido asi que se dispuso a no hacer ruido. Hundió su mano en el cabello del muchacho y masajeó suavemente su cabeza, en círculos suaves.

-Maka…

En realidad no le sorprendía que Soul estuviera despierto. Él subió su mano y la colocó sobre la de Maka, deteniéndola.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el campanario, después de que descubrieras las catacumbas?

Maka frunció el ceño. Claro que lo recordaba y aunque en ese momento la petición de Soul le había puesto algo triste, ahora lo encontraba como una soberana estupidez. Sin embargo prefirió dejarle hablar.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Entonces qué esperas para alejarte de mí?

Maka hizo una ligera sonrisa y empezó a acomodar a Soul en una posición más cómoda. Lo ayudó a colocar los brazos hacia el frente, de manera que pudiese recargar en ellos la barbilla.

-Tú no me has hecho ningún daño, Soul. Fueron ellos. Ellos te hicieron esto.

Igual que a sus padres.

-Duerme, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Maka, para zafarse de la situación.

Soul ni siquiera tuvo que asentir. Ella salió de la habitación tratando de ignorar la molestia que empezó a sentir en su interior. Comenzó a hacer algunos planes, pero para conseguir lo que se proponía tendría que lastimar y abandonar a Soul de nuevo. Aunque si lograba lo que se proponía, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Les daría una lección a aquellos que la querían atrapar y garantizaría que dejarían en paz a Soul. Y con algo de suerte, después, podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

…

Durante la noche, Soul tuvo la misma pesadilla repitiéndose en su mente, una y otra vez. Una especie de relámpago que le atravesaba el pecho. Pero el relámpago no se había dirigido a él, sino a Maka. Y le dio a él porque se había puesto en medio.

Cuando el sueño volvía a empezar se preguntaba si había alguna otra forma de evitar que el rayo golpeara a Maka pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Él se interponía entre el rayo y Maka.

Finalmente despertó justo cuando amanecía. Se incorporó, con su cuerpo adolorido dándole problemas pero aun así se dedicó a ponerse de pie. Luego salió al campanario, y se encontró a Maka. Esta acababa de subir con el desayuno. Le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse. Comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó mientras comenzaban a desayunar. Soul se limitó a asentir- Me alegro.

Había algo diferente en la voz de Maka. Como si no sintiera lo que estaba diciendo, como ausente.

-Me preguntaba si querías ir a las catacumbas. Solo para descansar un poco. Como cuando lo del carnaval, ya sabes, ya que ayer fue un día muy agitado.

Soul asintió ligeramente otra vez. Maka lo observaba, bastante ansiosa, mientras él terminaba de comer. Estaba más decaído que de costumbre y por ende estaba actuando de forma mucho más mecanizada y taciturna.

-Vamos- susurró en cuanto él terminó. Se tomaron de la mano distraídamente mientras caminaban rumbo a las escaleras. La única señal de vida que dio Soul en esos momentos fue que le apretó ligeramente la mano mientras caminaban.

Bajaron los escalones, Maka iba al frente. Llegaron al patio y encontraron la trampa que llevaba a los túneles. Bajaron con cuidado y se internaron en la tierra. La humedad de las recientes lluvias parecía filtrarse poco a poco en el interior, pero por lo demás todo estaba como de costumbre. Pero ahora más que nunca sentía que se ahogaba.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba el piano y Maka suspiro con alivio. Se sentaron en el banquillo frente al piano.

-Tuve una pesadilla anoche- murmuró ella, mirando las teclas descubiertas- con el día en que mataron a mis padres.

Soul quiso contarle de la pesadilla que él mismo había tenido, pero no supo porqué, algo le impidió hacerlo. Luego posó sus dedos sobre el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía de lo más tranquila. Maka no pudo evitar el pensar que era porque sus brazos no tenían fuerza para ejecutar las melodías locas y tétricas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

De pronto comenzó a hacer movimientos un poco más bruscos y fue entonces cuando Maka se dio cuenta de que las notas que salían del piano comenzaban a transformarse en la canción que él le había compuesto.

Mientras tocaba, Soul pensaba una y otra vez en esa pesadilla, una y otra vez ese rayo atravesando su pecho.

De pronto el rayo se sintió en otro lugar, en su espalda. Había hecho un movimiento demasiado violento, asi que se detuvo repentinamente. Maka se dio cuenta de que le dolía, así que le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Ya déjalo, Soul. Necesitas descansar.

Soul se detuvo y fue entonces que apareció de nuevo ese deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla. Y de besarla. Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo el día anterior cuando llegaron por él y simplemente no lo podía detener. De nuevo sentía que el corazón le ardía y que sus pensamientos se mezclaban y lo confundían.

Antes de que Maka lo soltara, el sujetó su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. No quiso decir ni una palabra, solo la quería asi, a su lado, silenciosa y amable como siempre lo era. ¿ Amable? No. Seria, pero animosa. Todo lo que él necesitaba.

Maka abrazó a Soul también. Trató de pensar que si se refugiaba en sus brazos todo iba a estar bien. Solo necesitaba creerlo. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que…vengarse, era la palabra. Le habían quitado a sus padres, no permitiría que le quitaran a Soul.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, buscando sus labios en silencio. Alcanzó su labio inferior y lo rozó con su lengua, para luego subir un poco mas y completar aquel beso, sellando sus labios firmemente con los de él. Lo amaba y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Soul la abrazaba con más fuerza cada vez, correspondiendo a aquel beso con la misma locura que la primera vez. Por ese momento sintió que alcanzaba una paz extraña. Extraña y placentera. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que casi sentía que se fundían uno con el otro. Podía sentir como el corazón de Maka palpitaba tan fuerte como el de él.

De pronto Maka sintió que la empujaba hacia atrás recostándola sobre el resto del banquillo. Se colocó sobre ella con cuidado y pasó sus labio a besar sus mejillvs, sus parpados y luego la barbilla. Los labios de Soul se posaron en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Entonces se detuvo, se separo de ella y admiró su piel unos segundos. Se acercó lentamente de nuevo y ella sintió su respiración agitada sobre su cuello, su lengua acariciándola suavemente y luego, sus dientes mordiéndola suavemente. Una ligera succión y una suave caricia en su abdomen repentinamente descubierto hicieron el resto. Su piel se enchinó y un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, asustando al muchacho, quien se incorporó de repente, tan rápido que sintió ese dolor de su espalda otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con angustia. Nunca había escuchado algo así, y por alguna razón no le había parecido del todo desagradable, solo le había hecho estremecerse más después de haber probado la suave piel de Maka.

Ella se incorporó e hiso una media sonrisa de vergüenza.

-Estoy bien.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, presas de ese sentimiento extraño. Maka solo rogaba porque ese momento que había estado evitando no llegara nunca.

-Es mejor que volvamos. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

Subieron de nuevo y el resto del día fue más o menos lo mismo de siempre, con la excepción de que Soul evitaba las labores pesadas debido al dolor. Cada vez que se encontraban se dirigían una mirada tímida. Al atardecer se sentaron a observar la ciudad, muy cerca uno del otro. Sus manos se encontraron y se juntaron.

De pronto Maka se separo y se puso de pie, a lo que él volteó, intrigado.

-Tenía razón Tsubaki, Soul. A veces me lastimas.

Él regreso su vista a la ciudad. Asintió.

-Entonces vete de una vez. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte.

Maka cruzó los brazos e hiso una mirada autosuficiente e indiferente hacia él.

-Yo lo sé. Pero me necesitas, supongo. O debería dejarte solo, quien sabe que pueda pasar contigo si me voy.

Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, encarándola. En otro tono eso hubiera sonado agradable y hasta cierto punto consolador, pero en el tono en el que ella lo dijo sonaba más bien, fastidiado y molesto.

-No necesito tu lastima- contestó- He vivido toda mi vida sin ti y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Entonces no me amas.

Soul cerró los puños, preguntándose por qué la actitud de Maka. Pero el nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, al principio ni siquiera creía saber que significaba. Pero aun así le dolió decir lo que dijo después.

-No te necesito, ni te amo.

Maka hizo una sonrisa triste.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba. Tienes razón, no me necesitas y voy a irme.

Se alejó de él.

Durante el resto de la noche no se vieron, pero a la hora de la cena ella le llevó un plato de comida como si nada.

Él lo acepto sin protestar pero no se dirigieron una sola palabra ni una mirada mientras comían.

De pronto, Soul se sintió cansado. Eran las diez de la noche. Maka se acercó cuando él trataba de ponerse de pie infructuosamente y lo ayudó. Le ayudó a caminar hasta su habitación y lo dejó a caer sobre la cama.

Suspiró y se recostó a su lado, él ya estaba inconsciente. Sonrió. El somnífero que le había llevado Tsubaki había hecho el efecto deseado. Lo abrazó, respirando el aroma de su cuello, tratando de recordarlo para siempre.

Un poco más tarde, a la media noche, lo movió un poco. Sabía que no podría despertarlo por completo pero necesitaba decirle algo. En cuanto Soul la miró, comenzó a murmurar algo.

-Dis…discul…

-No es necesario, Soul. Tengo algo que hacer. Pero para eso tengo que salir de aquí. Todo lo que hice esta tarde fue para poder irme sin faltar a mi promesa, ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que no me iría de nuevo tan repentinamente. Y hoy me diste la razón que necesitaba.

-Pero…- sus sentidos estaban nublados pero comenzaba a entender- no…

-No quiero irme pero tratare de arreglar las cosas…para los dos, Soul. Ten esto en mente porque siempre será verdad, yo te amo.

Soul sentía que iba despertando pero de nuevo se sentía debilitado. Pero la escuchó, claro que sí.

-Maka…

Ella lo besó de nuevo. Despacio y con tranquilidad. Luego se incorporó.

-Es hora, debo irme. Quizás no lo recuerdes todo por la mañana, pero al menos espero que recuerdes lo suficiente.

Entonces salió. Él se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Y las pesadillas lo atacaron otra vez. Toda la noche. Y en la última, no pudo interponerse entre el rayo y Maka.

…

Maka salió de la catedral y se sentó en los escalones. Miró la explanada en silencio, desierta, con uno que otro charco aun por ahí. Pidió que todo saliera bien. Entonces se limpió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y esperó a que su voz se calmara. Sabía que los guardias estaban por las calles y que si se hacía notar solo un poco no tardarían en verla. Pero no le importaba, de hecho era lo que quería.

Se puso de pie y se paro en el centro. Alguien la vio.

-¡Oigan, imbéciles- ya caminaban hacia ella- aquí estoy! ¿No es a mí a quien querían?

No trató de huir, y ya los tenía encima. La sujetaron y la encadenaron. Se la llevaron.

Maka sonrió, sintiendo la luz de la luna en su espalda.

_Olvide decirle…que Tsubaki vendría a cambiarle los vendajes mañana._

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Escribiré la conti en cuanto pueda. Gracias por los Rr n.n**

**Pequeño comercial: si les gusta el SoulxMaka, los invito a leer mis otros fics de Soul Eater. Sus comentarios, especialmente las críticas constructivas me vienen bien. Toda mi intención es mejorar.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra.**


	8. El despertar

**Luego de un****a larga ausencia estoy aquí de nuevo. Entré a la universidad y me cambié de ciudad. Mi vida dio un giro radical pero como escritora eso no debería ser un impedimento, ¿No? El caso es que de ahora en adelante tardaré en publicar nuevos fics y actualizar. Por suerte la próxima semana tendré tiempo libre y al menos podré terminar con este fic. Por cierto, este cap está muy angst.** **Pero creo firmemente que tiene que ser así para que lo demás tenga sentido. **

**Soul E****ater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este dramático fic.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**El despertar**_

-Soul…despierta, Soul...-la voz que lo despertó esa mañana era mucho más dulce que la que el acostumbraba escuchar en las mañanas, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, pues aun se sentía adormilado.

-Buenos, días, Soul-kun...- saludó Tsubaki con una gran sonrisa- he venido a cambiarte los vendajes. Necesito que te incorpores un poco para quitarte estos.

Soul obedeció sin decir absolutamente nada. Se sentó en la cama y permitió que la servicial chica le quitara los vendajes. Ésta hacia su trabajo con cuidado pues no quería hacerle daño al campanero con algún movimiento brusco, ella sabía que Maka la mataría.

-Bien ahora recuéstate, voy a ponerte la medicina- Soul se acostó boca abajo, esperando pacientemente a que la chica hiciera su trabajo. Sintió los dedos de Tsubaki aplicando la medicina. El proceso era un poco tardado porque ella quería hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible. Estaban ambos sumidos en un silencio muy incómodo.

-¿En dónde está Maka?- preguntó Soul rompiendo el silencio abruptamente y tomando desprevenida a Tsubaki. Ésta, confundida, pensó rápidamente si acaso Soul sabía que Maka se había ido. Quizás creía que seguía en alguna parte de la catedral. Entonces, ¿debía decírselo?

-Esto...pues supongo que ella debe...debe estar preparándote el desayuno, ¿no? Soul-kun...

La espalda de Soul subió lentamente mientras él daba una profunda respiración. Tsubaki se dio cuenta entonces de que él sabía que Maka no estaba allí.

-Sabes que ella se fue- aseguró- no soy idiota, Tsubaki.

Ella bajó las manos y arrojó un suspiro.´

-Lo siento, de verdad, Soul-kun. Pensé que quizás no lo sabías.

-¿Dónde está?

Tsubaki tuvo otro pequeño conflicto interno antes de contestar.

Se preguntó qué le había dicho Maka. Y qué debía decirle entonces ella.

Se enfocó en su tarea durante los siguientes segundos, concentrándose lo mejor que podía. Mantenerse con esa ocupación era el mejor pretexto que tenía para tener tiempo de pensar.

-No lo sé- contestó al fin- supongo que se fue a alguna otra ciudad. A mí no me dijo nada.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido. Como si eso fuera exactamente lo que debía decir. Soul no dijo nada más, y simplemente aceptó la respuesta de Tsubaki. Ella soltó un suspiro, a medio camino entre el alivio y la frustración. Simplemente esperaba que nunca supiera que Maka había sido capturada.

-Soul-dijo cuando comprendió que necesitaba decir algo más- estoy segura de que Maka te quiere. Creo que no conozco a nadie más que hubiese hecho todo lo que ella hizo por ti.

Soul no dijo nada, pero lo pensó. Así que era eso. Maka lo quería e hizo muchas cosas por él. En resumen, debía estar agradecido porque, después de todo, ¿Quien podría amar (ahora que sabía lo que eso era) a un demonio?

Realmente sintió que no tenía de qué quejarse, ni porqué sentirse herido u ofendido. Era como si el amor de Maka hubiese sido simplemente una vela, una luz que algún día tendría que apagarse. No se sentía con derecho de pedir nada más que lo que había podido disfrutar hasta ese momento. Repentina libertad, felicidad, la sensación de que podría vivir para alguien, para amar a alguien.

Tsubaki terminó con la medicina.

-¿Podrías sentarte de otra vez? Te pondré el nuevo vendaje.

Soul obedeció de forma mecanizada. Tsubaki continuó su trabajo en el más absoluto silencio. Cuando al fin terminó, le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y sonrió.

-Black*Star y yo quisiéramos venir a verte de vez en cuando, Soul. No nos gusta que estés tan solo.

Él asintió. Tsubaki se dio por bien servida. Ya había sido un logro conseguir que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

Se despidió de él y se alejó. Cuando desapareció en las escaleras, Soul se tiró en la cama boca abajo.

Había decidido que desde ese momento, Maka era solo parte de su pasado. Simplemente algo muy bello que había terminado ya. No necesitaba aferrarse a ello. Había vivido sin ella antes y podía hacerlo ahora.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama con pesadez. Tenía cosas que hacer y necesitaba distraerse.

...

La celda en la que estaba era sucia y oscura, pero por lo menos tenía una ventana que daba hacia afuera, a lo que adivinó que sería el bosque. Había un camastro maltrecho donde se suponía que debía dormir pero en tales condiciones ella prefería mas el piso. Las paredes eran de tierra, lo que la hizo pensar en las catacumbas.

No tenía mucho tiempo para actuar. Había ya gente procesando su caso y en menos de una semana se dictaría su sentencia. Por lo pronto, ya había tomado un par de decisiones mientras decidían que hacer con ella. La primera y ms importante, no rebajarse. Su mirada llena de decisión mientras la guiaban hacia allí fue objeto de duda de algunos de los guardias sobre lo que ella pudiese estar tramando.

Sin embargo no parecía ser tan mala. Era simplemente una joven.

Maka había recibido instrucciones de vestirse con un vestido blanco de mangas largas que le llegaba casi a los tobillos.

Pasó un día realmente pesado. Como no tenía nada en que distraerse, se le fue todo el tiempo en pensar. En todo. En lo que fuera. En sus padres, en Tsubaki, en Notre Dame, pero sobretodo en Soul.

Trataba de imaginarse cómo había reaccionado al despertar. ¿Cuanto recordaría de todo lo que le había dicho?

Creía haber hecho lo correcto, pero eso lo sabría en unos días más. Al caer la noche sintió la brisa entrando en aquella celda. El rumor del agua a lo lejos. La luz de la luna derramándose en su espalda.

Estaba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared contraria a la del camastro.

…

Soul se fue a dormir decidido a sacar a Maka de sus pensamientos y olvidarla para siempre. Decidió que ese era el último momento en que su mente se ocupara en ella. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. De pronto, y sin avisar, tuvo la extraña sensación de que no estaba solo. No podía abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados y cansados. Tuvo que hacer acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para ponerse sentarse en la cama, y entonces, cuando pudo abrirlos, ella estaba allí. Frente a él. Sonriendo.

Se acercó y se hincó junto a la cama, mirándole con ternura.

Ella dijo algo. Soul no escuchó su voz, pero pudo leer en sus labios tres palabras.

"Duérmete otra vez". Soul obedeció sin decir nada. Era tan real que no pudo evitar recostarse lentamente mientras la observaba. Ya ni siquiera se cuido de acostarse boca abajo, simplemente recargó la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió con la sabana.

Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello revuelto del muchacho mientras lo seguía mirando con cariño. Soul cerró sus ojos sin saber qué mas hacer. Estaba tan perturbado. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba creer que realmente lo fuera. La sentía más bien como una sombra o un fantasma. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Finalmente se quedó dormido.

...

Cuando Maka despertó, estaba segura de que Soul estaba bien. El resto del día se mantuvo sentada en el piso, mirando hacia la ventana. De pronto, escuchó cómo alguien se dirigía hacia su celda. ¿Una visita?

Era nada menos que Tsubaki. Entró de forma tímida a aquella celda, había sido escoltada.

-Cinco minutos- le advirtieron y cerraron la puerta.

En seguida las amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Dios mío, Maka...mira como estas...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran verme?

-Notre Dame movió algunas influencias-sonrió la dulce chica. Luego ambas se sentaron en el camastro.

Tsubaki estaba muy triste de ver a su amiga en ese lugar. Cualquiera sabía que ser atrapado allí solo podía tener un final; una muerte segura, pero sobretodo cruel y tenebrosa. Estuvo a punto de romper en lágrimas pero decidió no hacerlo. Maka no la hubiera dejado.

-Fui a ver a Soul- contó- cambie sus vendajes y le dije que lo iríamos a visitar.

Maka sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias por no dejarlo solo.

Tsubaki meditó lo que le quería decir, y finalmente se decidió.

-algún día se tiene que enterar- susurró- y no creo que lo tome bien. Temo mucho por él, Maka.

-Lo sé-Maka suspiró- estaría bien que ustedes se lo dijeran- silencio un momento y luego continuó- pero no ahora. Solo si crees que está listo para saberlo o que lo necesita saber.

-De acuerdo... ¿pero estas segura de lo que haces? ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen como quieres?

-No sería la primera vez. Créeme, vale la pena que lo intente. De otra forma estas personas nunca van a comprender.

-Pero...todo es muy peligroso, Maka. Me da mucho miedo que ocurra algo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien mientras Soul lo esté.

...

Soul despertó completamente decaído esa mañana. Definitivamente había algo que no lo dejaría vivir. Simplemente sacarse a Maka de la mente no iba a ser tan fácil como el quería que fuera.

Ese sueño que había tenido simplemente le parecía demasiado real. Casi podía sentir los dedos de la chica en su cabeza, y su mirada dulce sobre él. Sentía sus heridas como si el solo recuerdo de los ojos verdes de la Maka pudieran hacerlas más fuertes y quemantes de lo que ya eran.

Se encargó de sus asuntos en un lamentable estado de depresión. Actuaba de forma mecanizada y totalmente fuera de concentración. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Se dio cuenta de que nada podría salirle como antes solo con desearlo. Todo había cambiado con Maka y su vida no podía simplemente continuar tal cual.

Se había hecho dependiente de ella. Se había vuelto la única razón por la cual quería levantarse en las mañanas y sonreír pensando que ese podía ser un buen día. Sin ella, simplemente perdió su motivación de existir.

Sin embargo pasaron las noches y más de una vez, se repitió. Maka aparecía en su habitación, en cualquier parte, simplemente observándolo o acercándose a él en silencio, mientras él caía en la inconsciencia otra vez. Sueño perfecto, real e irreal a partes iguales, simplemente porque deseaba que fuera real. Deseaba que ella estuviera así, con él, a su lado, aun cuando solo estuviera observándolo.

Las visitas de Tsubaki y Black Star no conseguían animarlo, aunque lograban distraerlo por cortos periodos de tiempo en los cuales se sentía por lo menos un poco más valioso, como cualquier otro ser humano.

…

-Se secó una cosecha mas- comentó Tsubaki entrando en la tienda, donde Black*Star acomodaba víveres diligentemente haciendo alarde de su fuerza y velocidad-y nadie supo como ocurrió.

-Si hubieran sido mis campos, darían las cosechas más grandes de todo el mundo, ¡yahooo!- Tsubaki comprendió que su amigo no era la persona más indicada para hablar sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, repentinamente, Black*Star se puso serio. Tsubaki le prestó toda su atención, pues verlo así no era la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Uno de los fuertes de la guardia se incendió anoche- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo- ahora que mencionas eso, igualmente nadie pudo determinar cómo fue que ocurrió.

Tal como llegó, la seriedad se fue. Pero dejó a Tsubaki pensando.

Los asuntos inexplicables habían llegado también a Soul.

Una noche en particular, Soul se hartó. Se quedó dormido luego de una batalla contra su propia mente y, en cierta forma, contra Maka. Cuando finalmente despertó entre sueños, pudo verla ahí, frente a él, como siempre. Pero esta vez su fuerza de voluntad ganó y pudo por fin ponerse de pie. Pudo mirarla a la cara y exigir una explicación.

Sin embargo su propia voz no parecía salir de su boca, y ella insistentemente le decía, sin decírselo, que volviera a dormir.

_No...No puedo._

Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

_Esto es un sueño...un sueño..._

Finalmente logró deshacerse de ese poder que lo sujetaba y pudo ver a Maka en un plano más real. Pero se veía extraña, diferente. Descalza y con el pelo suelto, con esa túnica blanca. Ella parecía estar sorprendida de que él no obedeciera cuando le pidió que fuera a dormir de nuevo. Soul se acercó y estiró su brazo, hasta que consiguió que su mano tocara el rostro de la chica. El cual era totalmente tangible.

Ella pareció asustarse.

Soul se acercó más, con determinación.

Ella trató de retroceder, pero chocó con la pared. Soul se acercó y trató de hablar pero siguió sin poder hacerlo. Finalmente, desesperado por no poder decirle nada, la sujetó de las muñecas.

_Mír__ame, vamos…_

En cuanto Maka volteó, Soul se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, besándola, atrapada contra la pared mientras ella, para confusión del chico, trataba de huir.

_Cálmate… ¿qué te pasa?_

La sujetó con más fuerza y la abrazó sin dejar de besarla mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse. Él no desistió y con su lengua penetró repentinamente la boca de su aparentemente confundida amiga. ¿Por qué?

No más. No estaba para ser el juguete de nadie. Estaba harto de que decidieran por él. El mundo decidió que él era un demonio. El sacerdote decidió que su hogar seria el campanario. Maka decidió hacerse su amigo. Maka decidió dejarlo y luego aparecerse en sus sueños… ¿a qué demonios jugaban todos? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tomar las riendas de su vida de una vez? ¿Por qué se había dejado atar de esa forma?

_¿Qué se siente, Maka…perder el control?_

No quiso detenerse. No la iba a dejar, no esta vez.

Ya había sido suficiente.

Pero para ella al parecer, también.

Le dio un empujón tan fuerte que se fue de espaldas. En cuanto se puso de pie, descubrió que se estaba levantando de su cama, pues todo el tiempo había estado dormido.

-¿Otro sueño?- eso tenía sentido. ¿Por qué iba a ser verdad?

…

-¿Hasta cuándo, Maka?

La veía ahí sentada en el suelo, irreconocible. Cansada y con los ojos hinchados. Al parecer había estado llorando, sino toda la noche, al menos dos o tres horas. Aún temblaba.

Tsubaki suspiró antes de sentarse en el piso. Le extendió la comida que había preparado para ella. Maka la tomó rápidamente y comió de forma ansiosa. Tsubaki tuvo la impresión de que no era por hambre, sino por evadir la pregunta.

-Si tienes algún plan- dijo con paciencia- deberías decírmelo ahora.

Maka se quedó en silencio, justificado por la comida.

Tsubaki podía ser la persona más dulce y amable del mundo, pero esto ya era demasiado. La situación parecía haberse salido por completo de control y, en realidad, estar en medio no era la situación más alentadora de todas.

-Soul sufre- habló de forma fuerte y clara- No le importa nada más que tú. Pudieron haber hecho tantas otras cosas, y tú elegiste esto. No tiene sentido, Maka. Si te matan, ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Cómo se lo explicamos a él?

Ella dejó su plato hacia un lado y miró a Tsubaki. Sus lágrimas secas hacían surcos en su cara, como en la de una descuidada niña pequeña luego de hacer un berrinche.

-¿Te ha preguntado por mi?

-Suficiente para darme cuenta de que está herido.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Tsubaki suspiró, y luego mostró una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva.

-Que no sé nada. Porque es verdad, Maka. En este momento siento que no sé nada. Que solo soy una pieza más.

Maka bajó la cabeza y musitó algo. Por lo que Tsubaki pudo entender, se disculpaba. Se agachó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.

Un par de días mas y le darían su sentencia. El rostro de Tsubaki se ensombreció sólo con pensarlo. No serían clementes con ella, en lo absoluto. Incluso la esclavitud sería considerada una pena demasiado suave para una _criminal_ como ella.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo, Tsubaki se encaminaba a la puerta. Maka la detuvo.

-Si vuelve a preguntarte- pidió- por favor, dile la verdad.

...

No podía irse, no sin Maka, o al menos no sin saber dónde encontrarla. Estaba seguro de lograrlo. Esta vez estaba más decidido que nunca porque ya nada mas le importaba.

Solo necesitaba la información y el momento. Por lo demás, su silencio y su forma de no querer llamar la atención eran más que suficientes para pasar por incógnito.

Unos meses antes jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Pero ahora no sentía que existiera algo que lo atara. Muy a su pesar, descubrió que amaba a Maka por sobre todas las cosas y que haría todo lo necesario por hacerla feliz.

Su segunda opción era menos alentadora.

El campanario era lo bastante alto, pero en su opinión no era bastante malo. Quizás dejar de comer, o de tomar agua. Quizás pararse en medio de un camino y esperar a que lo atropellara una carreta. Quizás meterse en las catacumbas y no salir más, convertirse en un fantasma en vida.

Otra noche pasó.

No se despertó sobresaltado como otras veces, sino invadido por una gran sensación de calidez. A lado de él, un cuerpo más delgado y pequeño que el suyo, se acurrucó y lo abrazó.

Él devolvió el abrazo mientras sentía que su impetuoso corazón se calmaba. Ya no pensó en escapar de ninguna forma y solo se aferró a aquella presencia, a su aroma limpio y a su calor. A su piel y a su cabello. Besó su frente. Escuchó un suspiro.

_No te vayas de nuevo._

Los brazos tímidos rodearon el cuello del muchacho mientras sus labios se unían, otra vez, como varias veces antes. Sin embargo no por eso había dejado de ser perfecto. Y de nuevo, tan terriblemente real.

La suavidad de sus labios. Sus ojos verdes mirándolo dulcemente cada vez que se detenía un poco. El sabor dulce de su cuello. Su piel enchinada. El temblor que se apoderaba de ambos. El latido de su corazón.

Y luego de horas de ensoñación, de estar en la mitad del camino entre lo real y sus sueños, las palabras que cobraban vida de pronto.

-Te amo.

¿Quién de los dos lo dijo? A él no le importaba. Solo le importaba que ella dormía plácidamente a su lado, sin pesadillas ni miedos y reclamos.

Y luego la realidad completa. El despertar. La soledad, la depresión. La incertidumbre.

Soul rió amargamente luego de comprobar que estaba completamente solo otra vez.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.

…

Tsubaki no advirtió a Black*Star de sus intenciones. Solo se repetía mentalmente de nuevo.

_Si pregunta, se lo digo… si pregunta, se lo digo…_

Había tratado de hacerse a la idea y esta vez al menos esperaba tener el valor de hacerlo. Ojala pudiese haberlo discutido con su mejor amigo, pero Black*Star era demasiado impulsivo para tratar el tema con delicadeza.

La visita transcurrió sin contratiempos ni sorpresas. Soul estaba tan tranquilo como siempre y mientras comían, Black*Star los entretenía con sus alabanzas a sí mismo y una que otra trivialidad.

Soul no preguntó nada, hasta un buen rato después.

-He soñado con ella. ¿Qué sabes de Maka, Tsubaki?

Ella abrió la boca, pero titubeó. Demonios, le había faltado coraje.

-Dímelo, Tsubaki-se desesperó al comprobar que ella sabía algo- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Ella está bien? ¿Se fue a otro lugar?

Ella se hizo chiquita. Black*Star trató de interferir.

-Deja en paz a Tsubaki. ¿O es que quieres pelear contra mí, debilucho?- retó, poniéndose entre los dos.

-No, Black*Star, espera- Tsubaki dio un paso al frente y entrelazo las manos, buscando la forma de decirlo.

Eligió el golpe frontal. Soul ya había recibido suficientes heridas en la espalda.

-Maka se entregó, Soul.

Soul caminó hacia atrás, sintiendo como su cabeza dolía a tal punto que creyó que estallaría en mil pedazos. Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras chocaba contra una columna. Black*Star protegió a Tsubaki con su cuerpo.

-Oye amigo, cálmate- pidió, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Al parecer Soul había estado listo para todo menos para eso. La entrega, en este caso, solo significaba una futura muerte.

-Maka-musitó mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba con un dolor punzante.

Se salió de control. Bajó del campanario y salió de la catedral, desesperado. No sabía si era miedo o enojo, pero se sentía perdido.

-¡El demonio!- el tan conocido grito de alarma se propagó por toda la ciudad, mientras él corría confundido.

-¡Maka!-gritó mientras caía de rodillas en la explanada, dando puñetazos en el piso.

Lo sujetaron entre varios, y aún así les costó trabajo detener sus golpes. La gente lo miraba con miedo y desprecio. Nada que no se supiera de memoria.

Forcejeó un poco más. Sintió que deshacían sus vendajes y lo golpeaban en la espalda y en esta ocasión no temió gritar. El suicidio había sido su segunda opción después de todo. Esto era algo parecido.

…

En su celda, Maka no había podido dejar de llorar. Le pidió perdón a Soul mentalmente y se limpio la cara, acercándose a la ventana de la celda, tratando de llenarse de luz del sol y del sonido del río no muy lejos de ahí.

Continuara…

**Por cierto, gracias por los Rr's y por el apoyo. Espero que el capi no las haya deprimido mucho T.T dudas, comentarios y cualquier otra cosa, no duden en contactarme. **

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	9. Understanding

**Woooo! Viv****a yooo! Es mi cumpleaños!...bueno, en realidad fue ayer, es que ya son la una y media de la mañana xD. Y como auto-regalo, y también como una forma de cerrar un ciclo, necesitaba terminar este fic. Debo decir que es uno de los cuales me siento más orgullosa, y es una sensación contradictoria terminarlo pues es al mismo tiempo felicidad y tristeza. Normalmente aviso cuando voy a terminar el fic en el penúltimo capítulo, pero esta vez no lo hice por distintas razones. Me disculpo por ello.**

**Como muchos de mis fics, este tiene banda sonora: Understanding (versión de larga) de Evanescence, e In your shadow (I can shine) de Tokio Hotel.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic que llega a su final.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Understanding**_

_Desgr__acia, plaga. Impuro, desastre. Maldito, despojo, antinatural._

_Demonio._

Lo de siempre.

_Demonio. _

Fue todo lo que escuchó mientras lo dirigían a _sólo-Dios-sabe_ qué sitio. Y en cuanto a lo que pudo ver: nada. Sólo las piedras de la calle por la que lo conducían. Sólo la sangre de sus piernas y sus pies. Y de sentir, ni hablar; las hridas en su espalda, el sol, la mano que sujetaba su cabeza para mantenerla agachada. Sus muñecas atadas.

Lo llevaron a una especie de fortaleza, guiándolo a un lugar que, más que una celda, parecía un hueco mal hecho en una pared. Apenas hubo lugar suficiente para quedarse acostado en cuanto lo arrojaron al piso.

Permaneció allí, cerrando los puños sobre la tierra, conteniendo los deseos que aún le quedaban por gritar y por golpear al primer imbécil que se le cruzara por el camino.

-Muchacho- lo llamó uno de los guardias desde la puerta- mañana tendrás que presenciar el juicio de esa serpiente.

Soul levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Más vale que permanezcas tranquilo, demonio- completó otro- o te daremos un escarmiento que nunca podras olvidar.

La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Las horas pasaron y él permaneció hecho un ovillo contra una pared. Se negó a comer, pero guardó silencio y calma. Quería morir, pero por otro lado, deseaba vivir. Sólo deseaba estar con ella.

Tenía miedo. Como pocas veces en su vida. Cuando lo llamaban demonio no importaba, todo estaba bien. Pero las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mal, muy mal.

El resto del día y toda la noche se la pasó buscando la forma de...hacer lo que fuera, de salir, de saber en dónde estaba Maka, de no volver a caer en esa desesperación sin sentido que antes, simplemente necesitaba hacer algo y dejar de sentirse amarrado e impotente.

Al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No había forma de salir y aunque la hubiera encontrado, por las voces y ruidos que se escuchaban se dio cuenta de que lo tenían vigilado por todas partes. No tenía forma de largarse de ahí sin que lke hicieran daño. Siguió tratando de quedarse tranquilo. Debía actuar con serenidad si no quería que todo se pusiera peor. Sabía que sólo necesitaban un pretexto más para matarlo enseguida.

Finalmente, bastante tarde, decidió dormir. No había que hora podía ser, sólo sabía que necesitaba descansar.

Lo despertó abruptamente el sonido de la pesada puerta al abrirse.

-Afuera- le ordenó una voz. Soul se puso de pie y salió a una luz que lo hizo cerrar enseguida los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo amarraron de las manos y lo amordazaron.

Esto lo enfureció pero trató de seguir tranquilo. Lo guiaron por un largo pasillo, y lo sacaron de un edificio que reconoció como un tribunal. Lo guiaron a la plaza, donde se erguía una tarima mucho más grande que la que había usado para azotarlo. A un lado estaba una serie de banquillos, bajo una sombra, en los cuales se sentaban las autoridades. Del otro lado había mucha gente. Había guardias por todos lados yal parecer, lo esperaban a él. lo subieron a la tarima, del lado próximo a los banquillos, y lo dejaron allí con dos guardias cuidándolo. Observó a su alrededor, estudiando la situación. Obviamente, él no era la atracción principal. Lo hubieran puesto en el centro de la tarima.

Todos voltearon hacia otra calle, donde una comitiva más grande custodiaba a la estrella del momento. Con cadenas en tobillos y muñecas, el pelo suelto y revuelto, descalza y con ese vestido blanco, un blanco extrañamente vergonzoso.

Su aspecto era muy parecido a lo que Soul podía recordar de sus sueños, exceptuando su expresión, indefinible. Sus ojos lucían vacíos, y su boca no hacía ninguna mueca, ni de tristeza, ni de cansancio, ni de enojo…absolutamente nada.

La subieron y la colocaron en medio de la tarima. Soul respiró profundamente. Ella lo miró. Se encontraba con la espalda ligeramente inclinada, y la cabeza agachada. La dejaron sola, totalmente expuesta.

Soul sólo podía mirar. Hubo un discurso que no escuchó. Sólo supo que hablaba de leyes y cacerías, de brujas y de demonios.

Finalmente, llegó la acusación.

-A esta joven se le acusa de diferentes cargos- dijo un hombre que sujetaba una enorme hoja; por cada acusación que daba, usaba una pausa larga e inquietante- por orden de gravedad, brujería, posesión de libros prohibidos, faltas a la autoridad, desorden en la vía pública, además de corromper civiles inocentes. Entre otras cosas, también se le acusa de invadir con su presencia la catedral de Notre Dame. Se le acusa también de una serie de plagas que han invadido los plantíos cercanos a la ciudad y los diferentes incendios que han aquejado a nuestra comunidad. Finalmente, se le acusa de corromper y hechizar a un joven que ya cumplía con un castigo suficiente para su condición, originando en él nuevas faltas y castigos. Esta…mujer…ha actuado sin escrúpulos, y la comunidad y las autoridades piden para ella la pena máxima.

Soul se retorció una y otra vez. No podía gritar y lo tenían sujeto, pero no podía mantenerse así, era demasiado para él. tenía tantas ganas de golpear a todos allí, de que lo soltaran para poder asesinarlos con sus propias manos. Sintió dentro de él nacer un furia que nunca había sentido en su vida.

-Ahora pasaremos a la acusada- un hombre, que parecía ser el juez, se volteó hacia Maka- ¿Cómo se declara? ¿es usted culpable de brujería?

Maka guardó silencio un momento. Luego levantó la cabeza. Sus pupilas se habían hecho pequeñas, y en su rostro una sonrisa extraña se mostraba.

-Culpable- admitió.

-¿Es usted culpable de poseer libros prohibidos, desorden, corrupción de civiles?

-Culpable.

El juez respiró profundamente, sorprendido por la facilidad con que la chica aceptaba los cargos.

-¿Es usted culpable de las plagas e incendios?

-Culpable- dijo con voz cantarina, como si fuera la mejor cosa que pudiera pasarle.

-¿Es culpable de hechizar, corromper y exaltar a éste joven, a su vez acusado de ser un demonio?

Maka se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si saboreara un dulce, y sonrió de nuevo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Fue lo más fácil de todo. En este momento- agregó, mirando hacia él con un gesto a medio camino entre la burla y la lastima- el pobre tonto no sabe ni donde tiene la cabeza.

Soul se removió, desesperado, pues lo que estaba oyendo simplemente no podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad.

Finalmente logró quitarse la mordaza y se forzó hacia delante gritando con toda la energía que le quedaba.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Maka?

Todos lo miraron. Maka sólo seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo después de todo lo que…?- fue interrumpido por los guardias, que trataban de amordazarlo de nuevo.

-Sin duda sigue bajo la influencia del hechizo de esta bruja.

Finalmente, uno de los guardias le dio un fuerte y seco golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire. Entonces lo sujetaron, lo volvieron a amordazar. Mientras él seguía forcejeando, lo bajaron de la tarima a empujones, pues era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de seguir en ese lugar sin causar más desorden. Finalmente, él se rindió, sintiéndose estúpido y traicionado.

-Decidiremos después qué hacer con él, por el momento vuelvan a encerrarlo. Mientras tanto, ya que la joven ha confesado voluntariamente su condición de bruja, es más que claro que merece la pena correspondiente a su crimen.

El hombre que había leído las acusaciones asintió ante las palabras del juez, y posteriormente anuncio:

-La acusada es condenada a morir en la hoguera. La sentencia se cumplirá mañana al medio día.

En cuanto Soul escuchó estas palabras volvió a intentar soltarse de los que lo sujetaban, pero no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo porque ya se encontraba más que agotado.

Quiso volver, quiso pensar que lo que Maka había dicho simplemente no fuera cierto, sin embargo, mientras lo arrastraban hacia el edificio en donde lo habían encerrado, pudo escuchar claramente lvs risas de Maka, unas carcajadas carentes de todo sentido, propias de alguien que simplemente ha perdido el juicio.

…

Tsubaki caminó dentro de la celda, respirando profundamente y tratando de mantener la tranquilidad necesvria para estar allí sin explotar.

-Maka... te traje de comer- dijo, dejando el plato cerca de ella. la misma extraña sonrisa estaba en todo el rostro de la chica, quien se encontraba hecha bolita en el suelo y apenas había levantado la cabeza para ver a Tsubaki.

-Las cosas no están bien, ¿Sabes?- dijo, pero sintió que ella no la escuchaba- Soul esta deshecho. Y lo del juicio fue…simplemente incomprensible, Maka. Fue un milagro que me dejaran entrar a verte.

Ella no contestaba, había pegado la frente en el suelo y se mecía de atrás hacia adelante una y otra vez.

-Lo que hiciste no fue justo para nadie.

Maka se estremeció y empezó a reír en voz baja. Tsubaki se asustó, pero decidió que no iba a hacer lo mismo que los demás. Maka era su amiga.

Se agachó a su lado y le pasó los brazos por los hombros, mientras ella reía cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Viste la cara de Soul?... lo… abandoné- comenzó a reír a carcajadas-¡lo abandoné!

Tsubaki dejó caer una lágrima mientras Maka no dejaba de reírse como una desquiciada.

…

Soul esperó por el día siguiente de la misma manera que la anterior ocasión. Con toda tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad era diferente. La primera había sido para no perder la cabeza ni agravar su situación. Esta, simplemente porque ya estaba resuelto a que, si lo mataban, estaba bien, o al menos no le iba a importar.

Con lo que no contaba era con que al día siguiente lo sacarían de allí, pero no para enjuiciarlo.

-Por alguna razón, el juez quiere que presencies la condena de esa bruja, pequeña escoria- le dijo un fornido oficial que lo tomó por el brazo para guiarlo.

Soul quedó en una especie de shock por unos momentos. no creía estar seguro de poder presenciar la ejecución de Maka, es decir…la muerte de la única persona que él al menos creía haber amado en el mundo.

Si iba, sólo podría sufrir. Pero si no iba, era como si no le importara. De cualquier modo, no podía hacer nada para resistirse.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba… ¿Y si todo era verdad? ¿Y si Maka (la bruja) sólo lo había usado como diversión?

Pero por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que pasó con ella, y pensar que ninguno fuese genuino era simplemente inaceptable. Ahí debía estar ocurriendo algo que nadie mas había visto.

Eso, solo si lo pensaba de forma positiva.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al mismo lugar del día anterior, sólo que en lugar de la tarima había una base sobre la cual habían preparado la hoguera.

Soul esperó a ver aparecer a Maka como la vez anterior. De nuevo, además de las autoridades había un buen numero de curiosos que no perderían la oportunidad de ver morir a la chica.

Logró ver como la traían desde muy lejos, caminando por la calle. Cuando llegó al area donde había mvs gente, fue recibida por toda clase de gritos e insultos.

Soul quedó estático.

Por alguna razón, la expresión de Maka había cambiado desde el día anterior. Ya no se veía como si hubiese perdido el juicio, de hecho se veía muy tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando.

La subieron a la base de madera.

-Esta mujer, habiéndose declarado culpable de brujería, de corromper civiles, de plagas e incendios, hoy cumplirá su condena de ser quemada viva. Se le da a la bruja la oportunidad de pedir perdón y clemencia.

Maka miró al guardia con una sonrisa cínica.

El hombre cerró el pergamino y se alejó mientras ataban a Maka al poste de la hoguera.

Mientras esto pasaba, ella miraba a Soul.

En sus ojos podía adivinar una profunda tristeza. Ella movió los labios. Y una vez más, como en sueños, Soul pudo escuchar, o por lo menos entender de alguna forma lo que le quería decir.

_Lo lamento. Todo estará bien después. No tengas miedo._

Soul frunció el ceño ante esta declaración que para él resultaba increíble. Mientras tanto, el pueblo, horrorizado por la actitud que había mostrado anteriormente, no dejaba de gritar y hasta habían empezado a lanzarle cosas, por lo que Maka miraba a frente tristemente.

Soul salió entonces del shock.

-¡Maka, tú no eres una bruja!- gritó- ¡Detén toda esta farsa, no puedes morir por algo que no hiciste!

Todo estaba en silencio.

-¡No es justo y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que nada es cierto!

Cerró los ojos mientras encendían la hoguera.

Maka comenzó a sentir el humo rodeándola y comenzó a toser. El calor estaba cada vez más cerca de su piel. El campanero la vio deteriorándose rápidamente, como una hoja de papel. Y las llamas ni siquiera la alcanzaban aún.

Soul se debatió entre las manos del guardia con desesperación, sintiendo como el pecho le ardía, cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora y las lagrimas quemaban tratando de salir de sus ojos.

Logró soltarse del guardia y corrió.

-¡Maka!-corrieron tras él y lo tiraron al suelo. Lo golpearon, lo amenazaron, pero él no dejaba de moverse desesperadamente.

-Soy una bruja- declaró Maka, dejando atónitos a todos puesto que momentos antes se estaba ahogando con el humo- y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

De pronto, el fuego se avivó en enormes columnas que la rodearon. La gente comenzó a gritar. Nunca había pasado cosa semejante, pues las llamas se extendieron aún por el suelo, mientras el cuerpo de Maka se perdía de vista.

La gente comenzó a correr. El fuego se salió de control. El cielo se oscureció de pronto y entre todo el caos, se alzaba una columna de fuego, que era donde habían puesto a Maka.

Los guardias se disponían a tranquilizar a la gente. Soul estaba en el suelo, y los guardias iban a levantarlo.

-No…-murmuró Soul, mientras quedaba inconsciente- Maka…

En cuanto cerró sus ojos, escuchó un grito de terror entre la gente que lo rodeaba y un calor extraño.

-¡El fuego alcanzó al demonio!

…

_Daría mi vida por ti._

_Siénteme…siente mi alma._

_Se hará lo que tu digas…sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿No?_

_Esta es la melodía de Maka._

…

Su propia voz se escuchó a su alrededor una y otra vez, repitiendo frases que él nunca había dicho, pero que sin embargo reconocía de alguna forma.

Tuvo una sensación diferente de calidez, era muy agradable y placentera. Unas manos jugaban con su cabello en el momento en que comenzó a tomar conciencia de nuevo.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos vio el rostro sucio, cansado y con un par de rasguños, pero con los mismos ojos verdes que lo hechizaban en sueños.

Se incorporó de golpe luego de percatarse de que había estado descansando la cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

-¿Maka?

Ella asintió en silencio mientras Soul veía a su alrededor.

Estaban en una pequeña casa, con una chimenea, que era de donde provenía el calor. Al parecer no había muebles, pues estaban sentados en el piso.

Por la ventana se veía cómo caía la lluvia.

-P…pero… ¿Cómo?

-No olvides que soy una bruja.

Maka se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea, junto a la cual estaba una canasta. La acercó a donde estaba sentado Soul.

-Come- sugirió- Tsubaki cocina muy bien, ¿Sabes?

Soul la miraba con una enorme duda tatuada en el rostro.

-Tú me dijiste que tu no…

-Cuando me preguntaste si era una bruja, jamás te dije que no, recuérdalo.

Soul recordó. Era cierto. Pero era terrible.

-No soy mala. Nunca he querido ser mala. Pero ser bruja te obliga a muchas cosas y esa gente necesitaba una lección.

Una muy buena.

-¿Porqué no escapaste desde un principio con tus…poderes, o lo que sea? ¿o cuando fuimos al carnaval?

-No quería causar ningún alboroto.

-En Notre Dame nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No puedo usar magia dentro de Notre Dame. Simplemente es imposible. Además…no quería dejarte sólo.

Soul iba subiendo la voz.

-¿Y si no querías dejarme por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Necesitaban una lección- repitió ella, con énfasis- ¿quieres que se repita? ¿Qué sigan tratando a otros inocentes como nos trataron a nosotros? ¿Qué esa maldita gente jamás tenga un escarmiento?

Ambos estaban ya de pie, uno frente al otro, hablando a gritos.

-¡Pero fue demasiado!

-¡Era mi deber!

-Me trataste como a un objeto sin importancia.

-¡Sólo pensaba en ti!

Maka hizo un puchero y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No pude actuar de otra forma porque sólo pensaba en ti.

-…pues pudiste ahorrártelo.

Maka se limpió los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-No sufriste tú más que yo- declaró ella, recobrando la pose de orgullo que siempre trataba de mostrar.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Me hiciste creer que te había perdido! ¿Te parece eso poco?

Se miraron un momento. Ambos se tranquilizaron. De pronto, Maka se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?- Soul se hincó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Solo estoy algo débil. Hacía mucho que no usaba tanta magia…además necesito estar en cerca de la naturaleza y en Notre Dame eso no era tan fácil.

Soul se puso una mano en la frente tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Se sentaron a lados opuestos de la habitación durante un buen rato, cada uno meditando la situación desde su punto de vista.

-Entonces- Soul rompió el silencio sin voltear a verla- sí eras culpable de lo que te decían.

-Todo excepto la plaga. Eso solo fue suerte.

-¿Y la manera en que te comportaste en el juicio?

-Recurrí a una especie de…locura que las brujas llevamos dentro. Tenía mucho miedo y no tenía otra alternativa.

Él suspiró.

-¿Me hechizaste?

-Sólo podría decirse que te hechicé las veces que me aparecí cuando dormías.

-Creí que no podías usar magia en Notre Dame.

Maka rió.

-Es complicado- al parecer las cosas se estaban calmando-es decir, no estaba usándola directamente sobre la catedral, sino a través de ti. Eso es muy válido.

Soul guardó silencio al recordar.

-Solo quería estar contigo- completó ella.

Guardaron silencio un rato más. De pronto, Maka suspiró profundamente.

-Comprendo si no quieres estar conmigo ahora. Por el momento eres libre. No te preocupes por la gente, la lluvia aplacó las llamas y no hubo heridos.

Él no contestó.

-Si quieres puedo regresarte a Notre Dame.

Siguió en silencio.

-Dí algo, lo que sea. Por favor, sólo no me odies…

Soul se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

La levantó con fuerza, y juntó su frente con la de ella mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No repitas algo como eso. No puedo odiarte, simplemente porque moriría si tú lo haces.

Maka se quedó sin habla. Soul buscó sus labios y se apoderó de ellos con desesperación, para pasar luego a la ternura, a lo que pasaba entre ellos en realidad.

-Te amo- dijo en un momento en que se separó de ella. Maka lo besó de nuevo. Sin dejar de besarse, se recargaron contra una pared. Soul se deslizó quedando sentado con ella sobre sus piernas.

Acarició su cara, sus brazos, su espalda, y sus piernas, como para asegurarse de que todo era verdad.

Al cabo de un rato, hicieron una pausa a sus besos y se recostaron en el piso. Maka recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Soul.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó él. Todo era temible, dado lo poco que conocía el mundo.

-Podemos volver a Lyon, aun tengo amigos allí. Y en París aún contamos con Tsubaki y Black*Star, pero…-dudó un momento- no quisiera forzarte a esto, Soul. Es una vida muy difícil.

-Yo soy un demonio- declaró- nada puede ser peor. Además…creo que no te he dado razones para que creas que no haré algo así por ti.

Maka sonrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza. ¿Quien decía que lo peor realmente había pasado ya? La vida sería difícil, pero no mientras estuvieran juntos. ¿Quién mejor para una bruja que un demonio?

Aun así, las dudas siguieron asaltándola.

Hasta el momento en que los labios de Soul se posaron nuevamente en su piel, y sus bocas encajaron como si estuvieran hechas a la medida. Hasta que sus manos la tocaron y Maka comprendió que ya nunca iba a estar sola, pues Soul la acompañaría siempre.

-Supongo que sólo una bruja como tú pudo hechizar de esta forma a un demonio.

Dicho esto tomó posesión de sus labios una vez mas, sacándole un estremecimiento a su piel y desbocados latidos a su corazón.

La llama de la chimenea lucía hermosa, enmarcando perfectamente la sombra de los enamorados que se besaban tiernamente, mientras afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

**FIN**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron este fic. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero que les haya gustado el final. Espero escribir pronto mas fics de Soul Eater pero por lo pronto quiero avanzarle a otros proyectos que deje inconclusos.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos****!**

**Atte Yereri Ashr****a**


	10. Leave out all the rest

**Ok, ve****amos…Hola de nuevo…la verdad es que no sé exactamente qué decir. Bien, por ahí me pidieron epilogo…y esta historia me gustó tanto que me dije, ¿Por qué no? Quedo mucho más largo que un capitulo normal, por lo tanto no se si realmente sea epílogo…básicamente es lo que ocurre los días siguientes al "final". Como sea, ojalá lo disfruten. Como siempre, drama, drama, romance y más drama xD pero me esforcé. Ah! Antes de empezar, si te carcome la duda, sí, las armas de fuego ya existían en ese tiempo. Una cosa más…Gracias, muchas gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños. 18 no son cualquier cosa y soy muy feliz n.n**

**Bien, vayamos ahora con el epilogo, capitulo extra o como quieran llamarle.**

_**La Bruja y el Demonio**_

_**Capítulo Extra/Epílogo**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

Soul despertó al día siguiente con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido, o quizás nunca. Se incorporó, el piso le estaba destrozando la espalda. Entonces fue cuando echó en falta algo a lo que sus brazos se habían acostumbrado durante la noche; el cuerpo cálido y pequeño de Maka, que no se veía por ninguna parte.

Se sintió extrañamente alarmado. Habían pasado tantas cosas que por un momento temió que una vez más, quien había estado con él durante la noche no fuera Maka sino otra ilusión. Salió de aquella casa y se dio cuenta de que la casa se encontraba en el bosque. Aun había humedad en el ambiente debido a la lluvia, y hacía un viento fresco y agradable. Todo esto implicó en Soul un enorme sentimiento de extrañeza, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba en un bosque. Se dio cuenta entonces de la cantidad de cosas que serían nuevas para él, que había pasado toda su vida en esa "prisión" sin conocer el mundo.

¿Sería verdaderamente capaz de cambiar eso? Sin Maka se sentía como un verdadero inútil. No sabía a dónde dirigir sus pasos ni lo que seguía después.

De pronto, su atención fue llamada por la voz que necesitaba escuchar.

-Soul, por aquí- él volteó y se encontró con Maka, quien estaba parada entre unos arbustos. Soul se acercó, aliviado y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su estúpida inseguridad, hasta tomar la mano que Maka le ofrecía.

-¿Alguna vez has nadado en un río, Soul?-preguntó mientras caminaban. Mientras la veía de espaldas, cayó en cuenta de que Maka vestía un vestido blanco muy sencillo, y que él mismo también vestía de blanco con ropas que habían salido de la nada.

-No- contestó. Definitivamente, acostumbrarse a que Maka fuera una bruja no sería fácil.

Maka volteó hacia él y le sonrió sin dejar de caminar.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos- apremió, jalándolo del brazo con entusiasmo.

Entonces, llegaron al lugar donde Maka le enseñó una de las cosas más extrañas que él hubiese visto en su vida.

-Este es el río Sena.

Soul se quedó en silencio, mientras Maka se acercaba a la orilla.

-Acércate.

Él permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos (vaya, nunca había usado bolsillos en el pantalón) y se acercó con aparente indiferencia.

Veras- susurró ella, como si fuese a confiarle un gran secreto- hay tantas cosas en el mundo que quisiera mostrarte, y no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Hay montañas, mar… hay bosques y desiertos...si pudiera te lo mostraría todo en un momento.

De pronto, solo guardó silencio.

Soul se acercó, preguntándose si algo le pasaba, pero ella reacciono en unos instantes.

-como sea, ¿te gustaría entrar? Yo no sé nadar muy bien, pero nada perdemos con sólo entrar.

Soul asintió. Maka se saco los zapatos y se acerco a la orilla. Estaba a punto de mojar un poco sus pies cuando algo la impulso a darse la vuelta. De espaldas a ella, Soul se quitaba la camisa. En ese momento, Maka vio su espalda y las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla de nuevo.

Las heridas, abiertas nuevamente y más terribles que nunca, estaban allí todas ellas. Si eso había pasado en un principio, ¿Qué pasaría después, cuando todo se volviera más difícil? Nadie podía asegurarles la supervivencia, por más que ellos quisieran pensar que sí. Es decir, el amor no siempre era lo que prevalecía.

Soul se acercó cuando ella estuvo hundida hasta la cintura. Caminó con temor, pero sentir el agua a su alrededor, y el fondo bajo sus pies, fue perfecto, un detonante que lo obligo a querer seguir.

Se aproximo hasta Maka, pero se detuvo un poco al notar la mirada taciturna y la expresión no muy feliz de la bruja.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó sintiendo esa inseguridad de nuevo. Esa sensación de que la felicidad que había alcanzado, no iba a durar si Maka hacia cualquier cosa. En ese momento se detuvo.

¿Cómo podía haber confiado, entregado su corazón y su vida, a alguien que sólo apareció de la nada para voltear su mundo por completo y que además era una bruja?

Al mirarse a los ojos, ambos comprendieron que algo estaba mal.

Maka no podría soportar que lo dañaran una vez más por su culpa. Había sido suficiente con los latigazos y con el abandono que se obligo a realizar, pero en semejantes condiciones todo se podía repetir, la misma historia una y otra vez. Nada les garantizaba que luego de haber escapado de Paris todo iba a estar bien.

Soul soltó un suspiro y luego trató de hacer su típica sonrisa, como tratando de darle seguridad.

Se acercó un poco más a ella. El agua les llegaba a la cintura.

-Quizás deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Si nos adentramos mas podría ser peligroso.

De pronto, casi inconscientemente, Maka comparó esa advertencia con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, con sus sentimientos. Es decir, si llegaban más allá, las cosas poco a poco irían a peor.

Permanecieron unos minutos disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad. Soul divisó entonces algo a lo lejos. Algo que le resultaba familiar y atrayente.

-Son la entrada a las catacumbas- confirmó Maka con una sonrisa triste y luego recordó. El piano.

Soul suspiró.

Ella se le acercó y le abrazó, luego de proponerse dar un par de pasos en falso que quizás la pusieran en el camino correcto, pues si algo no quería era separarse de él…aunque todo fuera un error, aunque estuviesen destinados a sufrir.

Soul la abrazó de vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Soul…cierra los ojos.

Soul hizo caso y sintió que ella lo soltaba y se separaba de él. Maka se hizo hacia atrás disfrutando un momento de la vista, de su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente formado, de sus facciones duras, pero inocentes, de la forma en que el sol le daba en el cabello, iluminándolo.

Pero algo estaba mal en esa escena y lo tenía que corregir. Hizo un cuenco con sus manos y las llenó de agua. Tomó impulso y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su cara.

-¡Oye!- gritó Soul en cuanto sintió el agua fría bajando por la piel de su pecho y sus brazos, que aun estaba seca…al menos hasta que Maka quiso hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo ella no se detuvo y continuó lanzándole agua, a lo que le correspondió ya fuera de toda confusión. Obviamente, él lograba levantar mucha más agua, pero en semejantes condiciones… ¿a quién le importaba eso? Lo importante era que estaban juntos… como nunca debió haber sido y al final sin embargo fue.

Maka le tiró un manotazo a Soul y éste aprovechó para apoderarse de su brazo y jalarla hacia él. La abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cabello revuelto. Ella se estremeció y acercó su cara un poco más hacia él.

De pronto algo la hizo separarse. Lo alejó bruscamente de ella pero no le soltó la mano, al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían hacia la orilla del rio.

-alguien se acerca por el camino- susurró y en efecto, Soul alcanzó a escuchar unos caballos- deberíamos volver a la cabaña…

Se acercaron a la orilla y Soul recogió su camisa, la cual uso para cubrir a Maka, quien de pronto se había estremecido de frio.

La abrazó por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar despacio, de cualquier forma no les quedaba demasiado lejos.

Para Maka fue un poco extraño sentir esa protección de parte de Soul. Ella estaba my acostumbrada a hacer todo por sí misma, y ahora tenía a alguien más a su lado que se preocuparía por ella. Sin embargo Maka no quería que Soul se preocupara. No quería que saliera lastimado algún día….aun más todavía. Esa sensación no la dejaba en paz, simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa, en que en cualquier momento algo podía pasar y de un solo zarpazo del destino perdería a Soul…la única persona en el mundo después de su familia que había logrado traspasar esa barrera que había interpuesto entre ella y el mundo…para no ser infeliz, ni ser lastimada.

De modo que de un momento a otro se quitó de encima la camisa y se la dio a Soul de regreso.

-Esta refrescando…póntela.

Él no la aceptó.

-Podrías enfermarte- dijo él firmemente, rechazándola.

-Tú eres el que aún está herido.

-Tú eres la que estuvo inhalando humo por diez minutos y que ayer se estaba desmayando.

Se miraron retadoramente el uno al otro, y después ambos bajaron la cabeza.

-Oye- dijo Soul con resolución- de cualquier forma, estamos a cinco pasos de la cabaña, ¿No?

Y de hecho así era, estaban a punto de llegar.

Entraron allí en silencio. Soul se sorprendió. A diferencia de un rato antes, cuando había salido, ya había un par de cosas en la cabaña, básicamente, una pequeña mesa con sus sillas y una cama, que era la que ella usó por poco tiempo en el cuarto que había alquilado en París.

-No podemos correr el riesgo de irnos todavía- explicó ella- estuve pensándolo mucho y creí que este sería un buen lugar para quedarnos al menos las próximas dos semanas. Quiero traer más cosas, pero... lo de ayer…me quitó demasiada energía y no puedo hacer mucho por ahora.

La chimenea estaba encendida aunque él recordaba perfectamente que estaba apagada cuando salió. Definitivamente, no sería fácil acostumbrarse.

Maka se acercó a la chimenea con la clara intención de secarse, y Soul hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse extrañas entre ellos y era difícil de admitir, pero así sería su vida en adelante, ¿No? Maka le había contado antes de eso, de las cosas que hacía, huir de una ciudad a otra todo el tiempo y protegerse todo el tiempo de sus perseguidores. Soul no estaba acostumbrado a vivir así, pero desde el momento en que conoció a Maka, ésta comenzó a abrirle los ojos a lo que había detrás, a la realidad del mundo que los rodeaba, a la maldad, al egoísmo.

Y se lo agradecía, pues sabía que aunque hubiese cosas malas, las cosas buenas no iban a faltarles seguramente.

De un momento a otro sintió como ella se recargaba en su brazo.

-Me cansé mucho- declaró cerrando los ojos- estuve fuera de practica mucho tiempo…casi desde que asesinaron a mis padres.

Soul guardó silencio recordando que era un tema muy sensible para ella. Maka se recargó un poco mas contra él, deseando desesperadamente que la abrazara, cosa que ocurrió. Dentro de su mente se libraba una gran batalla, pues no lograba decidir si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, descansar en sus brazos parecía una buena opción.

Sus ropas se secaron en un rato durante el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero al cabo del cual Maka se puso de pie y se puso a buscar entre las cosas la canasta de comida de Tsubaki.

Le ofreció de comer a Soul y ambos se sentaron a la mesa uno frente al otro. Estaba nublado afuera y de pronto comenzaba a refrescar.

En cuanto terminaron con la comida, se quedaron sentados sin saber qué hacer.

-Soul…-Maka comenzó a hablar. Decidió que solo estaría cometiendo una estupidez si se quedaba en silencio con algo así- Nunca he vivido con nadie más. No sé sobrevivir de otra forma que no sea cuidando de mi misma. No sé si pueda hacer lo mismo contigo…no quiero que las cosas salgan mal.

Maka se golpeó mentalmente…eso no sonaba exactamente a lo que quería decir, pero se sentía tonta de tratar de rectificarlo.

Soul se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego replicó:

-Que seas una bruja no quiere decir que debas protegerme. Soy fuerte y si es necesario me haré más fuerte todavía. Ese es un asunto que no está en consideración- cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara- si no me quieres a tu lado deberías decirlo y punto.

Maka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comprendió que con su forma de pensar era todo lo que estaba logrando; convencer a Soul de que ella no lo quería a su lado.

-No sé por qué piensas así- protestó ella- si no te quisiera sencillamente me hubiera ido el día que te azotaron.

Soul se tensó al recordar ese día.

Maka sintió fuertes deseos de llorar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que, ahora con menos presión y angustia que en días anteriores, se revelaba poco a poco cuan difíciles eran las personalidades de ambos como para que pudieran estar juntos sin pelearse. Había notado algo de esto antes, pero se hacía más notorio. El era un poco mordaz, directo y sin temor de decir lo que pensaba. Ella era dura, poco o nada sumisa y tendente a involucrarse demasiado en todo. Lo peor; ambos eran rebeldes, orgullosos y por tanto reacios a aceptar un error o a perder.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta pronto de que con eso también lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo lo que implicaba, con todo lo que tenía que lidiar.

Soul cerró los ojos luego de que a su mente vinieran otras cosas que le había dejado esa humillación pública… el beso y las cicatrices, eso era todo.

-No pensé que fuera tan difícil- declaró- ¿crees que nos estemos equivocando o algo?

-No lo sé.

…

Pasaron un par de días más escondidos allí pero las cosas se pusieron algo tensas. Cada vez que salían al bosque o al rio, regresaban a toda velocidad cuando escuchaban cualquier ruido, lo cual los ponía nerviosos después. Se habían abstenido de discutir, pero en el aire se sentía el enojo, la impaciencia y las ganas que tenían a veces de gritarse el uno al otro.

En la noche Soul se empeñó en dormir en el piso aunque Maka le insistió una y mil veces que le dejaba la cama pues ella no la necesitaba.

Sin embargo en la noche del cuarto día, ninguno de los dos pudo más.

Soul se encontró a las dos de la mañana sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos. Terribles imágenes se le venían todo el tiempo a la mente. No quería alejarse de Maka, no podía hacerlo. No estar más cerca de ella lo estaba matando y el hecho de que ella también lo tratara con frialdad era terrible. De modo que él terminó disfrazando ese miedo que sentía con enojo…pero simplemente ya no podía más. Estaba de espaldas a la cama, así que decidió darse la vuelta y ponerse de pie. Necesitaba al menos hablar con ella.

Maka por su parte se culpaba de todas cuantas desgracias hubieran acaecido sobre Soul desde el momento en el que se conocieron…entonces ¿qué derecho tenía ella de hacerlo sufrir aún más? Peor aún, era tan fácil para ellos caer en sutiles roces que los hacían enfadar…aún si el daño no fuese provocado por externos, era aun peor, porque se lo suministraba ella directamente. Ella tenía miedo de perderlo, no podía simplemente hacer como que todo había sido un sueño y todo había acabado ya. Tenía que arreglarlo al momento aunque fuesen las dos de la mañana. De modo que se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie.

…

Apenas pudieron dar un paso cuando sus rostros se encontraron en la oscuridad a apenas un par de centímetros uno del otro.

-Soul…

-Maka…

No tenían idea de qué hacer. La atmósfera se tornó pesada. El viento, la luna. La oscuridad, la soledad.

-deberías volver a dormir- sugirió Maka, mientras trataba de darse la vuelta, pero Soul la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo de vuelta hacia él.

-No me des consejos que tú misma no piensas seguir.

Soltó su brazo y se quedaron de pie, inmóviles. Maka cerró sus ojos, pero casi en seguida sintió que él le tomaba la barbilla y la hacía levantar el rostro, chocando su frente con la de ella, y luego su nariz. Maka entre abrió los ojos sin atreverse a separarse de él ni un milímetro.

-Esto es estúpido- renegó el repentinamente- esto no puede seguir así. Creo que he sufrido más desde que te conozco que en toda mi vida…y no estoy hablando de los latigazos.

Maka se abrazó a él, y pegó la cabeza contra su pecho, lo más que pudo. Sus latidos eran extraños; pausados y fuertes, estaba tranquilo y resuelto. Sin duda, el había pensado tanto como ella, lo que deseaba hacer, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Lo siento, yo… le he dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… a mi lado sólo tendrás problemas… tendrás que aprender a huir, a esconderte, a aparentar… una cosa es hacerlo una vez, y otra muy diferente es convertirlo en tu modo de vida. Pueden hacerte mucho daño, Soul, y no sé si pueda protegerte, y tampoco quiero que algún día vuelvan a separarte de mí, Soul, no quiero, no quiero…

Su cara estaba completamente hundida en el pecho del muchacho con sus manos aferradas a su camisa y temblando ligeramente. Soul no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba sollozando, así que la estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero luego de un par de segundos frunció el ceño.

Sujetándola firmemente, dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y la empujó, colocándose encima de ella. La clavó al colchón sujetándola por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Maka se asustó, pues se veía realmente enojado.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías! ¿Me oyes? ¡Basta de culparte de cosas que ni siquiera han ocurrido, basta de hablar en singular! ¡Desde ahora estamos los dos, maldita sea, yo también estoy aquí para ti, entiéndelo!

Se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego soltar un suspiro. Maka no salía de su sorpresa. Él terminó recostándose sobre ella escondiendo la cara en su cuello, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose qué respondería ella, solo esperando. En cuanto a Maka, los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero Soul no lo notó. Todo lo que él había querido decirle se había resumido a ese par de líneas, al menos por el momento. Sintió como la mano de Maka comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos afuera. Soul se incorporó rápidamente y se asomó cautelosamente por la ventana. Sintió su sangre helarse.

-Maka…hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de aquí- dijo, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Maka, totalmente asustada y sorprendida por lo fácil que había perdido el control, se acercó a la ventana.

Soul salió de la casa en completo silencio, simplemente a dar la cara.

Ya había sentido antes, desde el primer día, que los caballos que rondaban el lugar no eran simplemente gente que circulaba por el camino. Tenían sus horas y hacían los mismos ruidos todo el tiempo. Nunca escuchaba personas bromeando, conversando o cantando o dando cualquier señal de vida.

Y el día anterior una de esas rondas había acabado muy cerca de ellos, a pesar de que el camino quedaba a varios metros de allí.

No tomaron a Soul por sorpresa del todo, pero desde un principio se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para todo aquello. Sin embargo, pensó en Maka, esperándolo dentro de la cabaña, con la cara pegada a la ventana y aguardando porque cualquier cosa sucediera.

-¿qué vienen a buscar aquí?- preguntó retadoramente. Eran varios de ellos, pero no tenía miedo.

-Sabíamos que no habían muerto- dijo uno de ellos- sus cuerpos no podían quemarse completamente y sólo desaparecer. La gente del pueblo se lo creyó pero los jueces no.

-¡Habla de una vez, muchacho! ¿Dónde está tu cómplice?

Soul cerró los puños y luego hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ella está muerta.

Casi junto con decirlo se lo imagino. Si eso fuese verdad, él simplemente también lo estaría.

-No mientas- advirtió uno de ellos, que parecía estar a cargo- ya la ocultaste una vez, ¿qué ganas haciéndolo de nuevo?

Soul no contestó, pero los miró con rabia. Eran tres oficiales, montados a caballo. Al parecer eran de mucho mayor rango que los simples guardias, y estaban vestidos completamente de negro, lo cual les profería un aspecto terriblemente grave y poderoso.

-Registren la casa- ordenó el que había hablado anteriormente, pero no contó con que Soul se quedó de pie sin intenciones de moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, ni siquiera por ellos.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo con énfasis, dándole a sus ojos y a todo su rostro una dureza y determinación difícil de creer momentos antes, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Tenía que hacerle ver a Maka. No necesitaba que ella lo protegiera. Él era fuerte, él podía pelear porque… en esos momentos lo creyó más que nunca y no pensó que fuese algo malo… porque él era un demonio.

Tenían antorchas y armas, y realmente se veían decididos. No habría juicio esta vez, ni escapatorias ni excusas, sólo los iban a matar, así de simple.

-Maten a este niño estúpido- ordenó el hombre con sequedad. Una pistola surgió entre las sombras, brillando inquietantemente. Soul pensó en hacerse a un lado, pero necesitaba esperar el momento justo y lo sabía.

Solo necesitaba ese momento.

Se escuchó el estallido y, casi junto con él, un grito.

-¡No!- Maka se encontraba en medio de la pistola y Soul. La bala se detuvo en el aire y cayó al piso.

Al ver a la bruja, los tres se bajaron de sus caballos y los apuntaron. Maka se mantuvo de pie, pero detener una bala en pleno movimiento no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Y hacer algún tipo de fortaleza alrededor de ella y Soul simplemente resultaba imposible debido a su debilidad. No había podido reponerse aún.

-¡Te dije que no salieras, Maka!-protestó Soul, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarla de los brazos y tirarse al piso con ella, pues les dispararon de nuevo.

Se acercaron más, y entonces Maka se puso de pie.

-Adelante- retó.

Soul sintió que una fuerza extraña lo mantenía sujeto al piso, desde donde apenas podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cada balazo era detenido por Maka, o al menos eso parecía. Cada bala parecía debilitarla aun mas, ya que el alcance de éstas iba aumentando, y Soul podía ver sus rodillas temblar y tratar de doblarse cada vez. Hubo una que no pudo detener, apenas consiguió desviarla, y pasó a escasos milímetros de ella.

-Maka…no tienes que hacer esto…

Soul se sentía impotente. Poco a poco, logró ponerse de pie, conforme la fuerza de Maka se acababa. La sujetó justo en el momento en que se le acababa la energía y sus rodillas se doblaban definitivamente. La abrazó contra su pecho y sintió el fuerte roce de una bala con su brazo. Exclamó un grito de dolor, pero estaba bien.

Se les habían terminado las balas, pero al parecer, sólo habían jugado con ellos.

-Ahora que la bruja no tiene fuerzas, nada los puede salvar, ni a ti ni a ella-amenazadoramente levantaron las antorchas.

Soul levantó a Maka y como pudo la metió de regreso en la cabaña. La recostó en el suelo y le acarició la cara. Luego rozó sus labios levemente con los de ella. Le costó mucho separarse. Le costó mucho ponerse de pie y mirarla. Todo esto, aquellos hombres lo tomaron como su capitulación, pero no esperaban lo que Soul hizo después.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y permaneció allí de pie, estoico, dispuesto. Lo miraron con burla y lastima. Entonces lanzaron contra él una antorcha.

Soul se cubrió con sus manos. Y esperó ver las llamas alzándose a su alrededor, comenzando a consumir la madera. Pero sus manos atraparon la antorcha. Y no sintió ningún dolor.

El fuego no le hizo daño. Cuando lanzaron otra antorcha volvió a intentar y sus manos la sujetaron con facilidad. Le lanzaron tv tercera, que cayó a sus pies, en el piso de madera. Entonces una columna d fuego se alzó a su alrededor. Se asustó, pero sus manos pasaron a través del fuego y tomó la antorcha, llevándose con ella las llamas.

Pero el fuego surgió de otros lugares. No estaban solos, había más oficiales tratando de quemar la casa. Soul se dio la vuelta para ver cómo de todas partes salían mas y mas proyectiles envueltos en llamas.

Soul volteó a ver a los otros oficiales con el fuego brillando en sus ojos. Perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Pensó en Maka una y otra vez. Estarían juntos para siempre sin importar qué. Los mataría a todos si era necesario. No supo que hizo exactamente, pero recordaba la luz de las antorchas en sus manos. Recordaba los golpes y los guardias a su alrededor. Recordaba que usó cada parte de su cuerpo, cada mínima respiración que salía de su pecho, cada latido de su corazón. Recordó la sangre y los gritos, y el fuego que no le causó ningún daño. Pero sobretodo recordó que la sensación de que no estaba solo siempre estuvo presente. Sentía a su lado…la sentía a ella, a Maka.

Con la respiración entrecortada peleó hasta el final.

Hasta que no quedó ni uno solo. No los mató a todos, pero huyeron… recordando que nunca debían volver a intentarlo de nuevo…que enfrentar a esa bestia era cometer suicidio.

Soul soltó las antorchas, cuyo fuego se había extinto ya. Las rodillas le ardían, estaba completamente exhausto. Había terminado en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque. Buscó el camino de regreso a la casa y con lo poco que podía recordar consiguió llegar.

No muy consciente de sus actos, abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que encontró fue el cuerpo de Maka tendido en el suelo. La levantó, y se fue con ella en brazos hasta la cama. Se acostó y la acomodó como pudo sobre él.

Tuvo que resistir el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y la sangre que manaba de él, solo para mantener a Maka cerca, para que su presencia curara sus heridas.

-Soul…- la miró con cansancio. Todo le dolía demasiado- Gracias…

Levantó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello. Se movió con cuidado hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de él. Soul simplemente apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierto.

-El fuego no me hizo daño- susurró.

-Lo sé…- contesto ella- siempre estuve contigo, ¿sabes?

Soul la miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé.

Maka no sabía si decirle otra cosa mas que se había guardado desde antes, porque no sabía si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

-Nunca supe si realmente eras un demonio, Soul…estando en Notre Dame era imposible de decir.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio.

-Pero pasaron cosas extrañas, Soul. Tu… cuerpo simplemente soporta de alguna forma el fuego. Y el fuego te protege. El día que me iban a…quemar en la hoguera… mi plan era salvarte, pero el fuego se me adelantó…yo no fui quien te salvó, fue el fuego el que de alguna forma te trajo conmigo. Me di cuenta en cuanto vi que las llamas te rodearon…es difícil de explicar, pero así pasó. Yo solo…yo solo indiqué el lugar…

La respiración de Soul se tornó agitada.

-Y esa forma en que de pronto pierdes el control…Soul…no sé si eres un demonio, pero sé que no eres un humano.

De nuevo la miró.

-Maka…- dijo al fin- pude protegerte…pude pelear y demostrarte que puedo con esto. Para mí eso es más que suficiente.

Maka se apoyó en el pecho de Soul y se levantó ligeramente para mirarlo bien desde arriba. Le sonrió unos segundos pero luego se volvió a desplomar sobre él.

-¡Maka! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella levanto la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

-Perdóname. No me siento bien.

Por toda contestación, Soul se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sujetó a Maka, haciendo su cabeza descansar en su hombro.

-Hueles a sangre- susurro ella- y a cenizas.

-Creo que así debería oler un demonio.

…

-Soul…-llamó ella luego de varios minutos, al cabo de los cuales Soul creía que ya estaba dormida- tengo que preguntarte algo…

-Si…lo que sea…

La voz débil de Maka tembló mientras hacia su pregunta.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?...

Soul abrió los ojos por completo, a pesar de que segundos antes había estado al borde del sueño. Se recostó apropiadamente de nuevo con Maka sobre él, mirándola a los ojos buscó sus labios.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó, realizando con esto una estremecedora caricia en ambas bocas.

Luego ya no se separaron más. Ambos se entregaron en seguida a aquel beso…que significaba todo, que los unía por siempre…que aceptaban ahora sin ninguna duda ni arrepentimiento. Lo peor que podía pasar era que se perdieran uno al otro, pero era eso precisamente contra lo que iban a pelear.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que casi parecían uno solo, y sus labios no paraban de moverse, casi por sí mismos, acariciándose con ternura, o devorándose apasionadamente. A pesar del cansancio que los dominaba a ambos, no dejaron de besarse hasta que casi amanecía, cuando agitados y exhaustos, pero felices, se abrazaron con ternura y se miraron por última vez a los ojos antes de dormir.

-Te amo, Maka- le dijo en el oído suavemente, con la voz convertida en un profundo y adormilado susurro que a ella le erizó la piel.

-Yo también te amo.

…

Maka sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la yema del índice de Soul le acariciaba la cara con suavidad.

Estaba acostado boca arriba, con el pecho descubierto, los brazos estirados y una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro.

-Buenos días- murmuró- te hubiera dejado dormir más, pero hoy hay mucho que hacer.

Se levantaron de la cama. Soul abrazó a Maka por la espalda y le besó el cuello mientras caminaban juntos a la cocina.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!- exclamó entre risas. Las cosas iban bien, sí. Poco a poco habían comenzado a llevar el ritmo de una vida nueva. Ya se habían mudado un par de veces en menos de un mes, pero eso no importaba. En cuanto a la boda…tenían que pensárselo muy bien antes de intentar en cualquier iglesia.

-Tsubaki y Black*Star llegaran a medio día. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para prepararles algo muy bueno de comer.

Maka asintió con una sonrisa.

-También podemos ir a caminar para que conozcan la ciudad…, Soul, quiero ir a las montañas y al mar…quiero que conozcas todos esos lugares con tus propios ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó mirando su cara, que tenía una expresión divertida. Desde que estaban juntos se peleaban, discutían, se gritaban una y otra vez, pero nunca lo suficiente para no despertar felices de estar juntos.

-¿Y donde quieres casarnos, ya que tu eres la que decide?-preguntó él en tono de broma- ¿en la playa, o en un bosque, en una cueva o en una ciudad con nombre exótico?

Maka lo jaló para poder besarlo y saboreó sus labios una y otra vez durante largos segundos.

-No sé tú- susurró como si se tratara de un gran secreto- pero me encantaría que nos casáramos en Notre Dame…

Soul hizo una sonrisa ladeada y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca cambiaras…no importa…bruja…reta a todo el que quieras. Yo te seguiré a donde sea.

**Fin **

**¡Espero que les ****haya gustado mucho! **

**Nos leemos en un futuro próximo –w- espero tener suficiente tiempo para escribir, pronto tendré un one-shot y estoy preparando una nueva historia larga, solo tengo que estructurarla bien antes de comenzar a escribir. **

**Un****a vez mas gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo en leer. Este fic ha sido dedicado a todos ustedes :) por todo su apoyo y sus buenos deseos y criticas, etc.**

**Besos!**

**Atte Yereri Ashr****a**


End file.
